Los juegos del trece
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: El trece se vuelve peor que el capitolio. Mi nombre es Johanna Odair, y esta es mi historia. Yo y mi amigo Cinna Mellark hemos sido forzados a participar. Espero y no muramos en el intento. Nota: En este fic Finnick jamás muere, así que está presente. No sean malitos y lean! Campaña del gato interdimensional!
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos del Trece

Notas de Autora: Por favor nótese que soy fanática de My Chemical Romance, de los cuales haré mención más abajo (siii, viva Gerard Way lo amo :3) Antes de comenzar este fic me encantaría dar unos agradecimientos y dedicatorias.

Magua: Gracias, gracias, en serio gracias por animarme a subir este fic. Este fic va dedicado en parte para ti, y por ti y las siguientes dos personas habrá un Chris x Johanna. Y sí, la actitud de él me recuerda a Link. Oh sí, me animaré a subir el fic de Zelda que te platiqué la mensajería privada.

Ana Laura: Este fic también va dedicado en parte para ti y tu adoración por Finnick :3 ¿Recuerdas la parodia que te hicimos? Andrés=Peeta, Orozco=Gale, Ana Laura=Katniss ;D

Ciara: Se me lenguo la traba cuando te intenté explicar el fic a ti. Pero aún así esto va dedicado para ti también. Espero y te guste.

Hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes tres, enjoy it! Recuerden las siguientes formulas:

Ana Laura + Toda la comida existente de la cornucopia y la arena = Todos los tributos muertos a causa de desnutrición y hambre en dos días.

Ciara + Josh Hutcherson= La mayor persecución de la historia de los records Guiness.

Peeta + Katniss= 4 hijos con instintos asesinos XD

Link + Zelda= La siguiente generación de la familia real XP

Light + Misa= El Kira mas terrorífico, inteligente y sanguinario de la historia de los Kiras XD

P.Y.Z.K (Yo Paulina Ortiz) + Gerard Way= La canción Alternative más épica de la historia de My Chemical Romance

P.Y.Z.K + una Death note + una colección de cuchillos + veneno + arco + flechas +la espada maestra + Ryuuk + Gerard Way + un kunai + el títere de Kankuro + un reproductor MP3 con mis canciones favoritas + un RPG y un Rifle dragón + Azul (Ciara y Ana ustedes la conocen) + L + Chuck Norris + una jeringa + explosivos =El fin de la humanidad, el planeta tierra, el sistema solar y la via láctea.

Este fic es aprobado por el gato interdimensional, sigan la campaña de Gatt-chan y su hermoso gatito interdimensional. Además quiero mi PREMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh por cierto! Se supone que debí publicarlo hace tres días. Pero tenía a mi hermana internada en el hospital porque estaba embarazada y se le subió la presión. Al final tuvo a su bebe por cesárea y no nació tan prematuramente, nació con 7 meses dos semanas. Hasta ahora están muy bien los dos, y mi sobrinito tiene unos ojotototes y unas pestañotototas! Uff, tiene las pestañas más largas que yo! Sí que sotty por no publicar antes.

Enjoy it!

Mi nombre es Johanna Odair, hija de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta. Últimamente han estado muy paranoicos, junto con mi hermano mayor, Gerard. Es serio, a veces nervioso y, según varias chicas, muy guapo. Pero ahora está más serio y nervioso que nunca, junto mí padre y mi madre. Tiene veintiún años. Yo tengo dieciséis y mi hermanito menor, Lee, tiene trece. Todos están muy paranoicos, y no quieren decirme por qué. Bueno, yo lo tendré que averiguar. Pero hoy es hora de contarle todo a mi mejor amigo; Cinna Mellark, hijo de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Su historia de amor fue trágica y tortuosa, por lo que me cuenta Cinna, Cin, como le digo, tiene 3 hermanas; Portia y Primrose, gemelas de veinte años, rubias, de ojos grises. Y también está Rue, su hermanita menor de trece años, que es la viva figura de su madre; cabello castaño, ojos grises y todos los sinsajos se callan cuando canta. Mientras que Cinna es un poco extraño, pero aún así mi mejor amigo; a veces es alguín bipolar, pero te apoya en momentos difíciles y, al igual que sus hermanas y Gerard, Lee y yo, heredó un gran instinto asesino de sus padres.

Tomé una chaqueta, una hogaza de pan de pasas caliente y le dije a mi madre:

-Mamá, iré con Cinna ¿Está bien?-Dije

-Claro, pero recuerda que tienes toque de queda a las ocho, no más.- Me dijo

-Sip, no te preocupes, son las cinco. Estaré bien.-

-Johanna…-

-¿Sí?-

-Toma.-Me dijo mientras lanzaba al aire una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

-Gracias.-Le dije mientras la atrapaba. Salí de la casa, hoy había un aire muy fresco.

Fue buena idea traer la chaqueta. Caminé un rato tarareando una canción llamada "Astro Zombies". Verán, hace mucho Gerard, Lee y yo fuimos de excursión, y hallamos una cápsula del tiempo. Lo sé, es raro porque pensé que ya habían sido desenterradas todas en Panem. Venían libros, revistas, videos, una especie de dibujos animados muy trabajados y de ojos grandes y brillantes llamados animes, discos, aparatos raros y muchas cosas más. Entre los discos hallamos cuatro de una banda que en su tiempo fue famosa, se llamaba si mal no recuerdo _"My Chemical Romance"_. Los cuatro nombres de sus álbumes eran; número uno: _"I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love". _El segundo se llamaba: _"Three cheers for the sweet revenge"_. El tercero era "_The black parade"_. Y el último que se hallaba en la cápsula era _"Danger days: the true lives of the fabulous killjoys"_. Las canciones nos encantaron a todos, sí, a veces hablaban de sangre, pistolas, muerte, pero también hablaban de amor. Llamas de amor que siguen después de una lluvia de balas.

Total, iba a casa de Cinna cantando "Astro Zombies", pero me topé con una sorpresa.

-¡Cinna! Iba a buscarte a tu casa ahora mismo.-Dije anonadada.

-¿En serio? Yo iba para allá también.-Me dijo él.

-Podemos ir a la playa.-

-Buena idea, tengo algo de qué hablarte, pero allá.

Caminamos en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Mi padre me ha contado que mucho se reconstruyó sin un estilo tan sádico y mortífero desde la revolución. Los edificios ahora en vez de ser color gris, eran color azul mar, amarillo sol, color blanco nacarado, beis perla, rosa coral, verde alga/pececito, morado pulpo, azul calamar, etc. Yo amo al distrito cuatro. Y mis padres también, pero les encanta la comida del doce; pan con queso de cabra y manzanas, bollitos de queso, té, carne de ardilla, de conejo, guiso de carne de castor con saetas de agua, entre otros. Llegamos a la playa y caminamos hasta llegar a "palmi". Era una palmera que vimos crecer, y que ahora nos servía de sombra gracias a los esfuerzos de cuidarla de Cinna, sus hermanos, mis hermanos y yo, por supuesto. Nos sentamos y recargamos en palmi.

-Cinna…-Dije

-¿Sí?-Me respondió.

-Mis padres están demasiado paranoicos, y Gerard también.-

-También los míos, y para acabarla de joder, Prim y Port están en las mismas.-

-¿Sabes por qué?-

-Bueno… para eso te estaba buscando.-Cinna suspiró:-Creo que es por las actuales noticias.-

-¿Qué tienen que ver las noticias con las caras de nuestros padres?-

-Lo que pasa es que la nueva presidenta del trece es muy, hum, ¿Cómo decirlo?-

-¿Arpía?-

-No, mucho peor.-

-¿Se puede? ¿Cómo carajos?-

-No sé si se fumara una de la morada, o como tiene dinero tal vez marihuana.- Los dos reímos ante tal estupidez.

-No.-Prosiguió:-Es demasiado sádica, y en parte arpía. Pero dice que los distritos somos unos malagradecidos, porque jamás les enviamos nada como agradecimiento por librarnos del antiguo capitolio. Ya que ahora el trece pasó a ser el Nuevo Capitolio. Y los que vivían allí se convirtieron en el trece, y les prohibieron vivir en los subterráneos que dice mi madre.-

-Continua.-Apremié.

-Y dice que tomará medidas como castigo. Y se alió con el distrito doce para tener más poder, sabes que el doce fue el primero que apoyó al trece durante la revolución. Y ¿Recuerdas los dichosos juegos del hambre donde casi mueren nuestros padres?-

-Claro, en especial porque a mi madre le causaron locura durante un tiempo. Y el tuyo perdió la pierna allí después de la septicemia.-

-Pues todos están preocupados de que vuelvan los juegos, claro que nuestros hermanos mayores se salvarían, ¿Pero Lee y Rue? Y peor aún ¿Qué con nosotros?-

-¿Estás diciendo que quieren que vuelvan los juegos del hambre?-

-Sí, y mi mamá cree que a Rue o a mí, o peor a los dos nos obligaran a participar. Sólo para mofarse de mi mamá al vernos morir o matar.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Como oyes! Y no nada más mis padres lo creen, también los padres de Poppy, y los de Rocket.-

-Ay no…-

-Ay sí. Esto a lo mejor pasa y…-Cinna fue interrumpido por estruendos.

Después se levanto una ola gigante. Sólo escuchaba silencio, esperando mi muerte. Pero nada pasó, nada de nada de nada. Porque la ola como se salió se detuvo.

Por un momento olvidé que el 4 tenía un sistema de protección que actuaba como un imán hacía su mismo polo, pero con agua, se repelían. Así que estaba segura. Sólo sentía que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Me desmayaría.

-¡JOHANNA CORRE!-El grito de Cinna me trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Comencé a correr siguiendo a Cinna lo más rápido que podían correr mis piernas. Seguimos esquivando bombas y ataques. Bordeando la playa. Llegamos a una cueva dificililla de encontrar. Estaríamos seguros allí. Los estruendos por el impacto de las bombas me asustaban y me hicieron pensar en algo más importante que mi vida; mi familia. Mis padres, Gerard, Lee, Poppy-mi mejor amiga-, todos. Y la familia de Cinna; sus padres, sus tres hermanas y su mejor amigo Rocket.

Los estruendos siguieron. Yo temblaba y Cinna estaba contando desde que llegamos a la cueva. Hasta ahora estaba en el número cuatro mil doscientos treinta y tres. Era supuestamente para calmarse, pero cuando está nervioso heredó un tic de su madre; se muerde el interior de la mejilla, incluso hasta hacerse sangrar. Llevamos poco más de una hora. Para ser exactos una hora con diez minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos. Esto lo calculé basándome en la cuenta de Cinna. Pasaron otros veinte minutos después y pararon los cañonazos. El ataque duró exactamente una hora con treinta minutos. Sin embargo, Cinna no dejó de contar jamás.

-Cinna, el ataque se detuvo, saldré a ver.-Le dije.

-No salgas. Es peligroso, que el ataque haya cesado no significa que no haya unos cuantos soldados por ahí. Propongo que nos quedemos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir.-

-Una respuesta bien justificada. Pero supongo que si hay por ahí soldados no creo que se vayan hasta mañana. Así que propongo que comamos algo.-

-¿Traes algo de comer? ¡Dame! ¡No he comido desde la mañana de hoy!-

-Tranquilo tigre, tengo pan de pasas y normal, quesito de cabra y un par de manzanas.-

-Sí, sí. Tú solo dámelo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo hambre.-

-POR FAVOR, se dice. Toma, media hogaza de pan de pasas y una manzana.-Dije mientras le entregaba los objetos ya mencionados.

-Mmm, rico :3.-Dijo mientras comía.

-Solo no te atragantes animal.-

-¿Qué fifizte?-Dijo con la boca llena.

-Nada-Suspiré resignada:-Absolutamente nada.

-Ofey. Ñam-ñam.-

Tomé mi trozo de pan de pasas y comencé a comerlo lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Y para empeorarlo seguía preocupada por mi familia. No aguantaba estar tan lejos de ellos. A veces por desesperación o nerviosismo puedo pasar días sin comer ni un solo bocado. Pero hoy fue diferente. Abrí la bolsa que me dio mi madre y vi su contenido; los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un postre del doce. Cinna aunque no haya nacido allí le encantaba eso. Tomé el pan sin pasas, le embadurné delicadamente todo el quesito de cabra. A continuación corte la manzana con el cuchillo que venía en la bolsita de mi madre y coloqué los pedacitos en el pan embadurnado con gracia. Le di la mitad a Cinna y yo me quedé con la otra. Estaba oscuro desde hacía unas dos horas. Tomé un par de palitos de madera seca y comencé a hacer fricción entre dos rocas hacia los palitos. Una chispa grande salió y encendió de inmediato el par de palitos. Había creado una fogata. Comí el postre que hice y le dije a Cinna:

-Buenas noches. Creo que intentaré dormir.- Dije

-Duerme bien. Y recuerda; el viejo capitolio y el nuevo capitolio son una gran mierda. Espero y no tengas pesadillas.-Me dijo él.

-Gracias.-

-Y Jo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Recuerda que mañana será un nuevo día. Ya verás que mañana a esta hora estaremos felices durmiendo en casa.-

-Eso espero Cin. Eso espero…-

Caí dormida más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Mis sueños eran algo extraños. Primero vi a un tipo haciendo unas entrevistas, y yo estaba frente a él respondiéndole. Después vi a unos tipos diciéndome si quería unirme a ellos. Pero les contesté que no, que no era tan cruel. Luego el bato de las entrevistas nos decía que por primera vez se utilizarían armas de fuego, ¿Qué coños era eso? No importa. Seguido de eso vi una pradera, y al centro se alzaba una montaña. Y más allá había otro par. Luego vi a un chico que se veía más o menos de mi edad, con un cabello rubio cenizo y unos hermosos ojos azules. Después me vi llorándole al cuerpo de Lee. Escenas confusas, y de repente una bala volando en dirección hacia mi cabeza. "Johanna". Decía la voz. "¡Johanna!". Volvió a decir. "¡JOHANNA!".

-¡JOHANNA DESPIERTA!-Era la voz de Cinna. Todo fue un sueño. Menos mal.

Estaba acostada de lado. Apenas y comenzaba a salir el sol. Calculo y eran las seis de la mañana. Mientras Cinna me zarandeaba con la mano.

-¡Oye tonta! Nuestros padres vinieron por nosotros. Están aquí.-Me decía él.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las seis menos quince minutos.-

-¿Por qué me despiertas?-

-Ya te dije, nuestros padres están aquí para irnos a casa.-

-Ya voy, ya voy. Pareces más mi mamá que mi amigo.-

-Ups, creía que no se notaba XP-

-Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso.-Dije con notable sarcasmo.

-Lo sé.-

-Eres un idiota.-

-Lo s… ¿Eh?-

-Sí, como dije, eres un idiota, pero eres mi mejor amigo idiota.-

-Gracias. Y tú no eres miel sobre hojuelas que digamos.-

-Salgamos de aquí.-

Salimos del pedacito de cueva, no sin antes apagar la fogata que hicimos en la noche. Al salir la luz me molestó un poco, pero me acostumbré rápidamente. Mi familia me esperaba, con las caras un poco sucias por cenizas, pero con una sonrisa de verme de nuevo. Mi papá, mi mamá, Gerard y Lee. Mi pequeño hermanito Lee.

-Regresemos a casa Johanna.-Me dijo mi padre.

Todo el trayecto fue un sepulcral silencio. En cierta cuadra mi familia y la de Cinna tomaron caminos separados. Pero las casas no estaban tan destrozadas como pensé. A lo poco un pedacito de ventana, a lo mucho un muro. Pero nada que un buen trabajillo de reparación no haga. Mi casa solo tiene dos ventanas rotas y una cortina desgarrada. Al llegar mis padres se sentaron en un sillón. Esto no traería nada bueno…

-Siéntense. Tenemos algo importante que decirles.-Dijo mi padre.

-Sí.-Contestamos los tres cansados pero sin fastidio al unísono al tiempo que nos sentamos en el viejo sofá color coral que olía un poco a ceniza después del ataque.

-¿Qué es ese "algo" importante?-Preguntó Gerard.

-Tú estás a salvo Gerard. Pero Johanna y Lee. Es respecto a su seguridad.-Dijo mi mamá.

_No… espero que no sea lo que pienso. No, no, no._

-Es que…-Continuó ella.

-Vuelven los juegos del hambre.-Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

_Lo último que recuerdo es caer y mis hermanos sosteniéndome…_

Ups, se me acabó la tinta XD Ahora se esperan al siguiente capi. Veré cuándo podré actualizar. Oh por cierto! Esta cosa de abajo sirve para que dejen review, no sé les olvide. Hasta el siguiente capi! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como están? Bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor ya que dos amigos se dieron un putazo el uno al otro XD, nah broma, estoy de buen humor porque adivinen que mis chicos un amigo francés de ojos azules me contestó un mensaje en face que le deje como mil años atrás XP y porque es sabadoooooooooo! Y porque me graduaré en inglés nOn

Un saludo y agradecimiento a las siguientes personas: **Chica Joker**,** Gatt-chan**, **Magua**, **Ana Laura **y por supuesto **Ciara**, mil gracias y a esas 56 personas que se pasaron por aquí sin dejarme review XD, sin más preámbulo, el segundo capítulo ;D

Oh y feliz día del grito! :3 Y POR PEPITIO GRILLO!(sabrás a que me refiero Magua, Zelda me traumo con eso de Pepito Grillo)

**Los Juegos del trece.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

-Siéntense. Tenemos algo importante que decirles.-Dijo mi padre.

-Sí.-Contestamos los tres cansados pero sin fastidio al unísono al tiempo que nos sentamos en el viejo sofá color coral que olía un poco a ceniza después del ataque.

-¿Qué es ese "algo" importante?-Preguntó Gerard.

-Tú estás a salvo Gerard. Pero Johanna y Lee. Es respecto a su seguridad.-Dijo mi mamá.

_No… espero que no sea lo que pienso. No, no, no._

-Es que…-Continuó ella.

-Vuelven los juegos del hambre.-Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

_Lo último que recuerdo es caer y mis hermanos sosteniéndome…_

**Capítulo dos.**

Desperté en mi habitación, con algo húmedo en la cabeza. _Quizá habría una gotera. _Pensé. Aunque recapitulando los últimos hechos, sería una probabilidad que me hayan disparado, como en mi sueño, y ahora mismo esté agonizando. Qué más da, si de todos modos sería obligada a participar, habría la remota posibilidad de que Lee se ofreciera voluntario por mí, tenía un instinto asesino perfecto.

Toqué mi frente, sólo era un paño húmedo.

-No se te ocurra quitártelo.-Era la voz de Prim, la hermana de Cinna. Al parecer el nombre que le hicieron le quedó muy bien, era una doctora-nata.

-Me siento mal… como para decirle al trece en un podio una Diatriba*.-Dije

-Ja, inténtalo, haber si no te matan primero. Y como no te vas a sentir mal, te desmayaste.-

-_Ya extrañaba este humor negro típico de ella. Y me desmayé, wow, así es como se siente._- Pensé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Cinna saliendo de la nada.

-Se siente genial ¿Eh? Solo ve su cara, es una expresión de salud total.-Comentó sarcásticamente Poppy, mi mejor amiga.

-Cállate Poppy. Ve su estado de salud, y tú burlándote y para acabarla de joder eres su mejor amiga.-Esta vez la voz era atribuida a Rocket, mejor amigo de Cinna.

-¡Hola! ¡Venimos a traerte cena y show! ¡O pan y circo! ¡Venimos a traerte Panem!-Exclamaron animados casi al unísono Gerard y Portia mientras entraban con una guitarra eléctrica y una hornada de bollitos.

-_Esto es vida._-Pensé muy flojamente al ver a todos los presentes y la hornada de bollitos de naranja rellenos de nata, mis favoritos. Y mi hermano Gerard comienza a cantar "Cemetery Drive", una de mis canciones favoritas. Se notaba en las miradas que le echaba a Portia y en las que esta la devolvía que se gustaban. Creo que incluso estaban saliendo, no sé.

-Mmm…pastelitos de naranja con nata.- Dije ahora más despierta. Pero de repente recordé que los juegos habían vuelto, que no estaba segura.

-La cosecha es a las tres, trata de dormir Johanna.-Me dijo mi hermano al terminar de cantar adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh por favor Gerard! Sé hombre y dile la verdad. No te quedes callado, no le puedes decir que duerma en un momento como este.-Soltó de la nada Prim.

-Es que…-Replicó él, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero nada!-Lo reprimió Portia.

-Está bien…-Suspiró:-En todos los distritos se sorteara quiénes participarán ¿Cierto? Pero no aquí, no en el cuatro. Aquí van a seleccionar a los dos tributos.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros estamos en un riesgo grandote!-Exclamé sorprendida, tanto que era capaz de que me diera el patatús o me desmayara de nuevo.

-Tranquila Jo, respira, lo que menos necesitamos es otro desmayo.-

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Lee.-Dije con un gran deje de sarcasmo:-De todos modos creo que nos elegirán a mí, a Rue, a Lee o a Cinna.-

-Pero yo no quiero ir.-Replicó Rue con la voz quebrada. De repente sólo se quebró en llanto.

-Ay no… no llores Rue, de seguro si te eligen alguien se ofrecerá por ti, ya verás.-

-Yo lo haría. Es una promesa.-Cinna, siempre haciendo promesas. Siempre las cumple, así que por Rue no debo preocuparme.

-Bueno, dejémosla descansar. Mamá vendrá a despertarte una hora antes de la cosecha para prepararte. Hasta entonces Jo.- Concluyó Gerard la fiestecilla, haciéndoles a todos una seña para que me dejaran descansar.

Intenté dormir, sin embargo me era imposible. No podía conciliar el sueño. Llego el momento en el que pude dormir. No soñé absolutamente nada, solo descansaba. Al final escuché como tocaban la puerta.

-Hija, es hora.-Dijo mi madre:-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, pasa.-Ya estaba levantada, y me dirigía a la puerta a abrirle a mi madre. La puerta color verde esmeralda marina se abrió a merced de mi mano tomando la perilla con forma de pececito.

-Bueno, hora de ponerte algo. Creo que tengo algo que te podría quedar bien.-Las palabras de mi madre me hacían sentir muy mimada, tal vez demasiado. Abrió mi armario y sacó un jersey de manga larga color negro. Muy parecido a un jubón. También saco unos pantalones entubados grises y zapatos negros con plateado. Me haría ver como una depresiva-suicida.

Me cambié rápidamente y enseguida me observe al espejo-¿Hasta dónde llega mi vanidad?-. Me veía bien. Verán, pero creo que no les he dicho que tengo ojos verdes, cabello negro ondulado, ni rizado ni lacio y soy de buena proporción en cuerpo, ni delgada de gorda. Ni por supuesto soy de las que llamarían "planas" o "tablas". Mis hermanos se parecen un poco a mí. Gerard es lacio de cabello, rebelde y muy desordenado, y negro como yo. Tiene ojos verdes grisáceos, es de cuerpo bien proporcionado y tonificado y un par de "pocitos" a los lados de su boca, y cuando sonríe la mitad de las chicas que están allí se derriten mientras yo me río de lo que hacen. Y Lee tiene el cabello muy rizado y hermoso color negro y ojos verdes, solo que su color de piel es broncíneo y no pálido como mi hermano y yo.

Pero la ropa que me eligió mi madre me hacía ver hermosa. Mi cabello estaba algo alborotado. Pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza peinármelo, estaba bien así. Por supuesto para el maquillaje solo un brillo labial rojo algo fuerte. De ahí en fuera nada. A mis dieciséis años prácticamente odiaba maquillarme.

Bajé las escaleras mientras mis padres me daban mi papeleta. Caminé en silencio hacía la plaza. Logré ver la cabeza de Goldie, la hermana de Poppy, y a Cinna, que me dedicó una de sus miradas de "todo estará bien".

Deposité mi papeleta en la ruleta. Esta vez el trece quiso que no se malgastara tiempo y que se hicieran las papeletas en casa, y quien desobedeciera sería sometido a _hijacking_, pero en vez de veneno de rastrevíspula sería de _alaconda, _animal cruce entre una anaconda y un alacrán.

La encargada de hacer girar esa gran bola era una chica que vestía muy raro: traje de cuerpo completo color gris con el símbolo del trece, ahora capitolio. La bola comenzó a girar. Al parar esta la chica sacó un papelito y lo desdobló.

-Bien, de un lado tenemos a… **¡Rue Mellark!-**Exclamó animada.

_Ay no, no Rue, nuestro pequeño sinsajito cantarín. No sobreviviría. _Pensé. Pero antes de que siquiera pasara un minuto Cinna ya se estaba ofreciendo por voluntad.

-Y ahora tenemos a… ¿Bruce Fez?- Dijo mas bien a modo de pregunta.

_Bruce es el hermanito de Poppy, quiere decir que…ay no. No lo hará._

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!-Dijo Poppy saliendo de entre la multitud.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Tus hermanos te necesitan! No quiero peros Poppy.-No sé de dónde había sacado el valor para hablar. Me ofrecí a participar porque Poppy tiene cinco hermanos, y ellos son huérfanos. Y aunque ella no los mantiene si muere perderían esperanza para seguir. Y no los dejaré, tampoco iba a permitir que Poppy muriera, no sin luchar. En este caso esto era lo único que podía hacer.

-Bien, tenemos a nuestros dos participantes. Gracias por participar, hasta el otro año y suerte. Familiares y amigos de los tributos favor de pasar a la pequeña tienda de campaña de color verde para despedidas.-Concluyó el evento la chica que vestía raro.

Me dirigía a la tienda de campaña verde. Cinna iba impasible al lado de mí. Pero yo ya había comenzado a llorar. Sabía que era muy probable que no volviera a ver a mi familia ni a mis amigos. Quería verlos por última vez, aunque sea llorando. Entré y me senté en el sillón. Mi familia entró, algunos llorando y otros tratando de ser fuertes.

-Respira, tienes dos padres vencedores, lo traes en la sangre.-Dice mi padre al entrar:-No te hagas alianzas a menos de que estés plenamente segura, y no consideres a nadie confiable o tu amigo.-Me dio un abrazo.

Sólo atino a asentir.

-Hija…-Sollozó mi madre mientras me abrazaba:-Sé que volverás, no vayas a pensar negativamente, lo sabemos.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No quiero que vayas!-Exclamó desesperadamente Lee:-¡Si te mueres te mato! ¡Me oyes!-Me dio un abrazo sincero.

-Jo, sé que regresaras para seguir cantando Na, na, na. Yo lo sé. Sólo sé fuerte, por los que más quieres.-Me lanzó un discurso Gerard.

-¡¿Por qué vas a ir?! ¡Johanna Margaret Odair! ¡No debiste haberte ofrecido! ¡Y ahora me las pagarás regresando a casa sana y salva!-Me dijo Poppy mientras estallaba en llanto y me abrazaba.

-Su tiempo se acabó, ahora deben salir.-Nos informó un guardia de la entrada.

Salí por el otro lado de la tienda hacía un tren.

Y solo caminé rumbo a un triste y fatídico destino…

O.O se me acabó la tinta de nuevo XD actualizaré después, no me maten. Es la una y diecisiete, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que dejen reviews, me anima a seguir, y que se porten bien, y si se portan mal ahí me llaman ;D

Bye y dejen review, fic aprobado por el gato interdimensional! Owo

Bye nos vemos nOn :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bien mis chicos, aquí está el tercer capi de "Los juegos del trece", algunos agradecimientos ;D

**Magua**: Gracias, gracias, gracias por apoyarme todo el tiempo aunque esté tan loquita, enserio mil gracias y algo más: ¡POR PEPITO GRILLO!(aún no me termino de traumar, creo que jamás lo haré, al igual que me traume con eso de que Mikey Way ame los unicornios! :3 es tan serio y ama los unicornios, por eso es tan dulceeee! :3)te prometo que nuestro fic en colaboración saldrá muy bien, y Kika está bien bonishh! :3

**Ana Laura**: Anita la huerfanitaaa! Gracias por leer esto! A ver cuando te creas una cuenta aquí en FF mija! Llevas AÑOS aquí pero no te has hecho una! Jaja recuerdo todavía la parodia :)

**Ciara**: Cuando digo algo, lo cumplo, así que perdón por ese asunto de la escuela, dije que la disculpa sería publica si con eso me perdonabas, así que aquí está, la disculpa totalmente PUBLICA, perdón en serio y todavía te debo una nieve del sabor que quieras ;D helados forever y no te sientas culpable por el reporte, al fin y al cabo e Rams no le afecta mucho

**Angelica:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, tengo la suerte de que en mi salón haya muchas buenas personas, y por supuesto usuarios de FF, pero lo que no hay son **Killjoys** Buaaahh! T.T lloraré, y mantengo mi opinión en pie: "Los dos son buenos, tocan bien, pero mi punto es que soy **Killjoy**, así que para mi Gerard es mas guapo que Chester :D aunque imagínate que hicieran un dueto cantando la canción de Valentine´s Day o la de Cemetery Drive! Epic! :)

**Alexis**:Si te incomodé con el comentario del 2do capi, sorry pero estoy loca jeje, y más cuando como nerds de wonka :D, espero que te guste este, y trato de no gastarme mis ahorros para "Conventional Weapons" y para el futuro concierto de MCR en dulces wonka jeje ;D y si me roban los hago huevitos revueltos, sabrás a lo que me refiero

Algo más: Agradezco igualmente a **Chica Joker **y a **Gatt-Chan**, aunque no hayan podido leer el capi anterior creo que algún día lo harán, algún día XD

Sin más distracciones les dejo mi amado y primer fic, este capi será algo largo nOn! Nos vemos al final :D

Los juegos del trece

-Respira, tienes dos padres vencedores, lo traes en la sangre.-Dice mi padre al entrar:-No te hagas alianzas a menos de que estés plenamente segura, y no consideres a nadie confiable o tu amigo.-Me dio un abrazo.

Sólo atino a asentir.

-Hija…-Sollozó mi madre mientras me abrazaba:-Sé que volverás, no vayas a pensar negativamente, lo sabemos.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No quiero que vayas!-Exclamó desesperadamente Lee:-¡Si te mueres te mato! ¡Me oyes!-Me dio un abrazo sincero.

-Jo, sé que regresaras para seguir cantando Na, na, na. Yo lo sé. Sólo sé fuerte, por los que más quieres.-Me lanzó un discurso Gerard.

-¡¿Por qué vas a ir?! ¡Johanna Margaret Odair! ¡No debiste haberte ofrecido! ¡Y ahora me las pagarás regresando a casa sana y salva!-Me dijo Poppy mientras estallaba en llanto y me abrazaba.

-Su tiempo se acabó, ahora deben salir.-Nos informó un guardia de la entrada.

Salí por el otro lado de la tienda hacía un tren.

Y solo caminé rumbo a un triste y fatídico destino…

Capítulo 3

Subí al tren, color gris, hecho de metal y con los símbolos del trece, pensando en mis amigos, mi familia, y en la canción _"This is how I dissapear"_, que describiría el momento perfectamente. Aún no podía creer que todo pasara tan rápido. Por dentro el tren era muy diferente a como se veía, estaba decorado con lujo, creo que los del trece se acostumbraron a un poco de lujo, porque las alfombras eran "pachoncitas", los muros estaban tapizados de terciopelo y casi todas las mesas estaban hechas de cristal. Qué fastidio, nos dirían que no tocáramos nada bla, bla, bla. QUE-GRAN-MIERDA. Estaba en serio molesta, porque los juegos aún no acababan, porque nos obligarían a matar sin compasión, porque quizá moriría.

_Morir_.

Esa palabra que tantos escalofríos nos causa. Aunque la mayoría de las personas dice que tiene miedo a morir, yo no, no le tengo miedo. Lo que me da más miedo es seguir viviendo, para que me digan asesina cruel sin corazón. Para que de repente cuando camine por la calle todos se vayan al otro lado de la acera. Para ver como todos siguen su camino y yo me quedo atrapada en el pasado intentando remediar algo que en su momento no quería hacer. Eso me da miedo, eso me asusta. ¡Agh! ¡Basta de monólogos tristes Johanna! Concéntrate en lo que más importa, no perder tu identidad ni dignidad en estos juegos de mierda.

-Jo…-Dijo una voz conocida para mí.

-¿Sí?-Le contesté a Cinna.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No.-

-Cuéntame.-

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… ¡Porque quizás lo utilices como estrategia! ¡Para matarme, para regresar a casa tú solo!-Lo último lo he dicho sin pensármelo.

Cinna se va sin decir nada maldiciendo ciertas cosas en voz baja, creo que herí sus sentimientos. Digo ¿Cómo se sentiría que tu mejor amigo te dijera eso? Le debo una GRAN disculpa, pero después, aún sigo molesta, si voy ahora le diré cosas peores. Voy y me encierro en una habitación que apropio como mía. Está tapizada de negro, y tiene calaveras color plata y cadenas rotas color oro. Puede ser que simbolice libertad a base de muerte. Pero ahora recuerdo: "El último enemigo vencido será la muerte"*. Lo saqué de un libro que venía en la capsula, es una suerte haberla hallado. Las calaveras representan eso, la frase, la libertad a base de muertes, el suicidio, todo eso. Entonces me viene a la mente "¿Y si en los juegos se permitirá el suicidio, y por eso han puesto eso aquí mismo?" Inmediatamente pienso en tomar una daga, clavarla en mi corazón y acabar con mi vida. Hum… quizá un cuchillo de cocina sirva de la misma manera. Tomo el cuchillo, lo acerco a mi muñeca y… no, no pude. Es difícil, no me rendiré sin dar pelea.

Entonces recuerdo algo, una canción: _"Give 'em hell kid"_. "Dales infierno, niño" de manera literal. Significa que les des lucha, pelea, guerra. El mismísimo infierno. Que se quemen en las llamas de su propia desesperación. Sería increíble. Pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme a luchar, si asesinar a alguien, o mantener vivos a los más débiles.

Me duermo en la cama con sábanas de lana gris con negro. Mis sueños vuelven a ser perturbantes, ahora un cuchillo volando hacía mi estomago, comida de todos los colores y formas y… él. De nuevo el chico rubio de ojos azules, sonriéndome esta vez.

Siempre ese chico acaba con mis pesadillas, sé que esos chicos "príncipe" son una tontería, que no existen y que solo son para los que creen en el amor. Siendo sinceros no creo en esa cosa jodida, aunque mis padres sí, para mi es solo un estado mental, una co-dependencia emocional. Sólo eso.

Me despertó una lámpara de mano cegándome casi por completo. Me siento como Ganondorf cegado por Link en Twilight Princess(N/A: XD saqué a mi videojuego favorito XP), pero no me queda otra más que levantarme.

-Arriba, no tengo todo el día. Levántense, necesitan aprovechar el tiempo y no quedarse ahí como unos idiotas con resaca.-Dijo la misma viejita que sacó los papelitos en la cosecha.

-Mire, no estoy de buen humor anciana, así que vaya a fregar a otra persona.-Le contesté medio modorra.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de joder y te pongas a trabajar niña tonta. Y creo que me caes bien, despierta a tu amiguito.-

-Si ancianita. Lo que usted diga.-Me reí un poco por el comentario que hice.

-Niña irrespetuosa, no creo que ganes los juegos matando a todos con antipatía.-

-¿Y si gano los juegos que me hace?-

-Te daré un zape por chistosa.-

-Entonces creo que me lo dará en la otra vida en unos años.-

Me fui aún con la ropa que me dio mi mamá a despertar a Cinna.

-Despierta perra, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

-Ah todavía tienes corazón, pensé que te lo habían sacado ayer.-Me dijo con un gran deje de sarcasmo.

-Mira, perdón por decirte lo de ayer, es como cuando le dije a Will que odiaba su cabello porque me daba celos. Te dije eso porque eres de fiar, y tal vez yo no.-

-No te sientas así, yo estaba tan sensible como una chica de diecisiete en "sus días".-

Los dos reímos como estúpidos al escuchar lo último. Fuimos al comedor. La comida no era TAN extravagante, pero es que ¿Comerse huevas de pescado? ¿Y encima llamarlas caviar? ¡Eso era inhumano! ¡Como comerse bebes sin nacer! Por supuesto que me negué a comer ESO, yuck. Y Cinna dijo lo mismo, dijo la ancianita que era "Inaudito", que deje de joder y se ponga a leer en vez de venir a deleitarse con mi sufrimiento.

Llegamos al "Nuevo Capitolio", la gente saludaba como si fuéramos el mismísimo Abraham Lincoln salido de su tumba. Por favor. Cinna les dedicó una sonrisa dulce, a lo que la mayoría del público femenino respondió positivamente. Yo solo levanté mi dedo del medio, lo cual hizo que el público hiciera ovaciones de pie e hiciera "olas" con los brazos.

Entramos a un edificio de varios colores, nosotros éramos el distrito cuatro, por lo cual nos tocaría el piso cuatro. Creo que esto es una de las mejores cosas de los juegos, la fase anterior. Nuestro piso estaba bellamente decorado con peces de todos los colores sobre las paredes pintadas de azul, e inclusive unos hacían de lámparas. También había peceras por doquier. "¡Peceras everywhere!" Es lo que quise decir en ese momento, había de todo tipo de criaturas.

Entré ahora a los baños y vi que había una enorme, y por enorme quiero decir **ENORME** pecera con un par de tiburones ballena. Eran adorables.

Mi habitación por una semana, tenía una pecera con una especie de criaturita a la que nosotros llamamos en el cuatro "tritoncitos", porque se parecen mini poseidones, para mí esos animalitos significan mucho porque mi mamá me dio un collar de tritoncito para mi cumpleaños doce.

-Rápido, solo dejen sus cosas y larguémonos al "edificio de belleza e imagen física".-Dijo la anciana.

De mala gana dejé aquel encantador lugar. Solo para ir a un edificio donde le rinden culto a la extravagancia y a todo lo banal en esta tierra. Uff. El susodicho edificio-que por cierto ya odiaba- se hallaba al lado del edificio donde viviríamos nuestros últimos días.

Mi equipo de preparación eran dos chicas que se encargaban de lo básico, depilarme esto y aquello, sacarme las cejas y ponerme el maquillaje de base. La otra parte era nada más una señora de edad algo avanzada que se encargaba de lo demás.

-Los haremos ver como dioses. Como Poseidón, el dios del océano. Si te incomoda algo solo dime, créeme, sé como es estar en tu edad, que te queda ajustado de aquí y flojo de allá, ya ves.-Me dijo ella, era muy amable.

-Me llamo Amy, seré tu diseñadora para este tipo de cosas.-

A continuación Amy me puso un traje algo extraño pero hermoso. Era una especie de blusa strapples hasta el ombligo y de escote alguín pronunciado, estaba rasgada a propósito en una pequeña parte del torso del lado izquierdo. La parte de abajo era un short hasta la mitad de los muslos. Los dos asemejaban las escamas de los peces, pero el detalle más impresionante era ¡Que cambiaban de color! Primero era azul, después verde, rosa y muchos otros colores más. No tendríamos zapatos, así que a mí me pintaron las uñas color azul y grabaron peces en ellas. No tendría mucho de impresionante el atuendo, pero estaba bien, por lo menos no nos sacarían a todos vestidos de María Antonieta y el rey Luis XVI, o agradezco también que no nos sacaran con un disfraz de tiburón y una botarga puesta en la cabeza.

Al momento de subir a la carroza, vi que en la parte del torso Cinna no tenía absolutamente nada, a excepción de una especie de tatuaje en forma de dragón marino que también cambiaba de colores. Y solo traía un short parecido al mío, de hecho eran iguales solo por el hecho de que sus shorts no eran shorts, sino bermudas. Tampoco traía zapatos.

-Bien, queremos ponerle algo de originalidad a esto, casi todos los distritos van a llevar el truco de las llamas de los 74 juegos del hambre antes de la revolución. Pero nosotros les pondremos una sustancia llamada Finniana para que los peces que traen pintados se muevan.-Dijo Amy.

-¿Qué peces?-Cuestioné.

-Esos.-Apuntó con el dedo a mi blusa y mi short y sí, ahí estaban los peces pintados y un tiburón blanco.

A continuación los dos estilistas vertieron el químico en mi atuendo y de repente los peces pintados comenzaron a moverse y…el tiburón se los come. Llegan más peces y…pasa lo mismo. Y así se va yendo el patrón.

Nos anuncian: "Y desde el distrito cuatro, ellos son; ¡Cinna Mellark y Johanna Odair!". Seguido de una horda de aplausos ensordecedores. La gente se impresionó por el efecto de los peces, y los comentaristas decían:

"Vaya, vaya, estos juegos serán una bomba. Primero el sobrino de la máquina de matar Cato Wolberrie, y después la descendencia de la peligrosa Katniss Everdeen y el fuerte Peeta Mellark, y también la hija del poderoso Finnick Odair y la resistente Annie Cresta. Estos primeros juegos se ven prometedores."

Me quería desmayar ¿El sobrino de Cato? ¿Ese chico que casi asesina a los padres de Cinna en los juegos número setentaicuatro? ¡No podía ser! Puedo considerarme frita. Siguieron pasando los diferentes tributos, al final sólo se dedicaron a aplaudir mucho y ensordecedoramente.

-Muchas gracias por venir a ver a los diferentes tributos, tengan una buena noche y nos veremos en tres días para ver las calificaciones."

Nos fuimos todos uno por uno empezando por el distrito uno. Al llegar nuestros estilistas nos asaltaron con una hornada de cotilleos y habladurías.

-¡Estuvieron perfectos! Simplemente perfectos. Ahora vayan a quitarse todo y vayan a dormir. Mañana es un día importantísimo.-Dijo la ancianita que se supone estará aquí junto con los estilistas.

Entré al edificio para una siesta, pero me detuvo un sonido raro. Alguien estaba hablando con Cinna, y en privado. Era el sobrinito de Cato. Sinceramente no sé su nombre y no me interesa saberlo, lo llamaré Gilipollas, mejor. "Si los nombras te encariñas con ellos", me decía Gerard antes de comerse a los tritoncitos después de ponerles nombre. No sé como podía comérselos, son tan lindos. Gilipollas se fue al elevador para subir al primer piso, mientras que Cinna fue directamente conmigo.

-Me espiabas ¿No?-Me dijo algo serio.

-Sip, espero y no tengas problemas con eso, porque soy tu mejor amiga y no le consentiré a nadie que te haga llorar como el marica que eres.- Le respondí tonteando.

-Vámonos listilla, tenemos que dormir, mañana es un día "Importantísimo".-Dijo imitando la voz de anciana y medio pedante de la ancianita.

Nos fuimos al elevador, la cena transcurrió con cierta normalidad, después me fui a cepillar los dientes, a darme un baño y me metí en la cama.

-Hasta mañana Panem, será mañana.-Susurré antes de irme a dormir.

Me dormí con varias preocupaciones, cómo estaría mi familia, mis amigos, y sobre todo ¿Qué le dijo Gilipollas a Cinna?

Se me ha acabado el papel y la impresora no sirve XD

El par de canciones que he puesto son de My Chemical Romance, mi banda favorita nOn son tiernos y adorables :D a su sangrienta y baleada manera, pero son tiernos :) los amooooooo

*Esa frase la he sacado de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, recuerda Ana, recuerda. Vivan los Hobbits del señor de los anillos, serie de libros y películas que ama Gerard Way.

Yo SÍ creo en el amor, para aquellos que piensen mal al leer la parte donde Johanna piensa lo contrario, pero esos chicos "príncipe" para mi si existen, no son esos con un cuerpazo y la fregada, son aquellos que te aman por quien eres o por quién no eres, que te entienden, que para ti son perfectos sin importar sus defectos, espero que algún día lo encuentren ustedes, y espero también encontrarlo yo. No les diré si ya lo encontré o si no lo he encontrado, es personal, puede que sí, puede que no.

Con lo de los tiburones del baño, a mí me dan pánico, aunque sea una pequeña fotografía me hace temblar como gelatina D: y no sé cómo le hice para escribir tal cosa XD

No me sé el apellido de Cato, así que le inventé uno XP

Lo de abajo sirve para dejar review, ya saben, nos vemos perdón por la tardanza, se portan bien y comen frutas y verduras, no se emborranchen ni droguen

Y si quieren portarse mal o irse a una fiesta, comer nerds de wonka, beber tequila y fumarse mota me llaman ;D

Hasta otra!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, he aquí el cuarto capi, no tengo mucho que decir excepto que… ¡ES SABADABA! ¡Vivan los unicornios! UNICORNS EVERY-WAY! Jajaja amo los unicornios… como siempre agradecimienthooooos! :3

Agradezco de corazón a **Magua**, a **Ana Laura**, a **Ciara**,** Angelica**, **Alexis** y por supuesto a las demás personillas que se pasan por aquí sin dejar comentario. Pueden dejar comentarios anónimos, no se preocupen con esto, si no me dejan luego ando pensando que a nadie le gusta mi fic y ya no lo continuo, si ya no lo continuo caigo en depre, si caigo en depre no como, si no como me da desnutrición, si me da desnutrición me muero, y si me muero pos me muero jejeje :$ así que ¡DEJEN REVIEW SINO ME MUERO! EVITEN MI PASO AL DESFILE NEGRO("The black parade" para los **Killjoy's**)

Paula, es cierto que a el traje de Cinna lo pensé para que se viera de esa manera… sus ojazos azules con el cabello castaño oscuro de Katniss… OMG! Me desmayo… y sabes que a gerard lo ideé a imagen y semejanza de Gerard Way y a Lee de Mikey Way? Lo sé loco :D y yo también amo a los dragones… imagínate que Link en un juego tuviera un tatuaje o marca de nacimiento en forma de dragón… babearía :B y gilipollas es sobrino de cato… porque tener un hijo a los dieciséis… uffff! Pobres!

Aquí les dejo lo que sigue nOn Enjoy it! Join the black parade! :D

**Los juegos del trece.**

En el capítulo anterior…

Nos fuimos al elevador, la cena transcurrió con cierta normalidad, después me fui a cepillar los dientes, a darme un baño y me metí en la cama.

-Hasta mañana Panem, será mañana.-Susurré antes de irme a dormir.

Me dormí con varias preocupaciones, cómo estaría mi familia, mis amigos, y sobre todo ¿Qué le dijo Gilipollas a Cinna?

**Capítulo 4**

Amaneció, la luz del sol me despertó, no como la ancianita en el tren, me cae tan mal la vieja gorda y fea esa, demasiado hipócrita, o por lo menos conmigo. Me levanté con las preguntas de la noche anterior frescas, acerca de Gilipollas y Cinna.

Me metí al baño para darme una ducha. Vi la cantidad de botones, para empezar el agua: De manantial, de mar, de rio, de lago, de lluvia y de cenote, fría, tibia y caliente. Elegí una a la que no estaba acostumbrada: de manantial y fría, no polarmente fría, pero sí entre helada y fresca. Una vez que estuve mojada del todo, tenía que apretar un botón para que se activara el jabón neutro, en todo el cuerpo, y rostro y cabeza. Me volví a enjuagar y a continuación tenía que apretar un botón para seleccionar el aroma del champú y el acondicionador. Elegí un aroma exótico, o por lo menos era exótico en el cuatro, creo que era buganvilias con violetas exóticas. Olía bien. Y después seleccioné un botón para un jabón de vainilla. Al final unas secadoras gigantes se encargaron de secar mi cabello mientras unos peines lo cepillaban. Al final me aplicaron unos aceites de fresa en el pelo que sacó todo su potencial a mi cabello ondulado y negro. Y también otra máquina me untó una crema de coco para que me la untara en el cuerpo. Al final me vestí con algo sencillo, al fin y al cabo sólo entrenaríamos. Era un simple conjunto de ropa deportiva que les dejaron a todos los tributos para vestirse por igual. Los cepillos ya me habían desenredado en cabello, no había por qué peinarme.

Atravesé un pasillo para llegar al comedor. Cinna ya estaba allí vestido con el mismo traje deportivo que yo. En la mesa ya estaban colocadas algunas cosas esenciales como son el café, la leche, el azúcar, el chocolate caliente, jugo, endulzante sin calorías y hasta terrones de azúcar.

-Al fin llegas.-Me dice el estilista de Cinna. No sé cómo se llama.

-Supongo que era porque no sabía cómo funcionaban las duchas de aquí.-Respondí, creo que hasta me rodo una gotita de sudor por la sien. Me senté en una mesa libre al lado de mi estilista, Amy.

-Supongo que no nos hemos presentado como debe de ser. Mi nombre es Ophelia, aunque Johanna me haya empezado a llamar ancianita.-Nos dijo la anciana Ophelia.

-Je, je, creo que es cierto.-

-A estas alturas no me sorprende Jo.-Comentó Cinna.

-Bueno, yo soy Amy, estilista de Johanna.-

-Y yo soy Kurt, estilista de Cinna.-

-Bueno, creo que debemos comenzar a desayunar, sírvanse lo que gusten y…-Ophelia chasqueó los dedos:-La entrada por favor.-

De repente vinieron unas muchachas yo cálculo de unos diecisiete años. Vestían uniformes de faldas cortísimas, cosa que Cinna no pasó por alto. Dejaron platos repletos de fruta, cereales y diferentes tipos de yogur y otras cosas como queso cottage y miel. Me serví un plato de fresas, kiwis, moras azules, arándanos, cerezas, frambuesas y zarzamoras. Después les agregué crema batida, chocolate y chispas de colores. Me serví un vaso de licuado de frutas. Este tipo de frutas las traen al cuatro, sólo que el precio era un poquitín más elevado que el de las frutas típicas de allá. Mi mamá las compraba de vez en cuando, para hacer postres.

Comí un poco rápido. Pero creo que era porque jamás había probado las frutas así, je, je.

-Bien, veo que han terminado. Ahora lo que sigue.-Dijo Ophelia.

A continuación otra horda de comida apareció delante de nosotros. Terminamos, otra horda de comida. Así se repitió como… emmm… muchas veces. Perdí la cuenta antes de aquellos huevos fritos con tocino y waffles. Pero después de ese desayuno terminé tan harta como para no volver a ver comida en mi vida.

-Bien, chicos, vayan a sus entrenamientos. Necesitamos que lo hagan YA.-Dijo Ophelia.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, yo acariciándome mi barriga llena, parecía barriga cervecera. Y Cinna se rascaba la panza en señal de ocio y flojera.

-Mira Jo, serás madrina de este pequeño que nació a causa de un gran banquete.-Dijo tonteando. Los dos nos reímos a causa del comentario.

Tomamos el elevador y lo pusimos en el subterráneo de entrenamientos. Al momento de salir hacía la gran sala todos se nos quedaron viendo. Después a Gilipollas, después a nosotros ¿Por qué a Gilipollas? ¡Oh! ¡Se me había olvidado que ese idiota le había dicho algo a Cinna!

-Cinna…-Le llamé un poco seria.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué te dijo ayer el sobrino de Cato?-

-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera.-Dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Dime. Te creeré, no importa cuán absurdo o ridículo pueda ser.-

-Está bien.-Suspiró:-Me dijo que a él no le importaba qué le quería hacer su tío a mis padres, que no mataría, no hoy, no ahora ni nunca. Y que necesitaba el perdón de mis padres de parte de su tío. También dijo que el capitolio no le robaría su identidad, no señor. Que si lo hacía sería sólo para proteger a alguien importante, si era posible nunca jamás. Bien… ¿Me crees?-

-Yo… no sé qué creer. Te recomiendo que no te vayas a aliar, puede ser una táctica. Lo digo por tu bien.-

-Te haré caso, sólo porque eres más sensata y astuta que yo.-

-¡Eso! Ahora a entrenar. Trata de aprender las cosas que no sepas y no muestres tus habilidades hasta las sesiones en privado.-

-Sip, pero ahora… ¡A entrenar!-

En la sala de entrenamiento había ciertos lujos, como son bocadillos todo el tiempo y MP3 para todos, tú solo ordenas que te den uno con todas las canciones que quieras y en dos minutos te lo tienen listo. Yo ordené uno, con todas las canciones de los discos de la cápsula. My Chemical Romance, Metalica, Megated… ¿O qué? ¡Ah sí! Megadeth, Slipknote, Iron Maiden, AC/ DC, Green Day jeje, me dijeron rarita y que de dónde saqué esas canciones. Y yo les contesté que de una cápsula. Y después todos se quedaron con cara de lelos viéndome.

Tomé algo con lo que pudiera entrenar. Una lanza. La lancé y le dio en la cabeza al maniquí. Acto seguido comenzó a brotar de la herida pintura roja, y yo me empecé a reír como loca, una sádica y cruel loca. Seguí entrenando con lo que no sabía.

También me enteré que se usarían en estos juegos granadas y armas de fuego, unas pocas escondidas lejos de la cornucopia en algunos lugares, y casi nadie sabe usarlas… excepto yo y esa chica de dieciocho años del nueve. Son geniales, tengo posibilidades de irme a casa o de mandar a Cinna sano y salvo. Seguí con el entrenamiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Era la hora del almuerzo, le servían a todos por igual. Me senté con Cinna, debíamos mantenernos juntos. Hablamos de cómo nos fue, qué aprendimos, y que debería saber el otro y a qué secciones le convendría ir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Pasó la semana de entrenamiento. Todo normal, excepto que casi todas las chicas tributos encontraron a Cinna "sumamente atractivo, guapo y sexy". No sé qué carajos les pasa. Admito que si es guapo con su melena castaña oscura y sus ojos azules, ¿Pero sexy? Qué les pasa.

Hoy era el día de las sesiones en privado, ya habían pasado a la chica del distrito 3.

-¡Cinna Mellark! ¡Pasa!-Fue llamado Cinna.

Abrió la puerta, hizo un gesto como para decir adiós y movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno diciendo "buena suerte".

Pasaron como cuarentaicinco minutos. Pronto escuché por el altavoz cómo decían "¡Johanna Odair puedes pasar!"

Entré por las puertas de frío acero gris y me presenté.

-Soy Johanna Margaret Odair, tributo femenino del distrito cuatro. Sé hacer varias cosas, se las puedo demostrar, pero necesito que me presten atención.-

Todos me voltearon a ver. Les entregué el MP3 que me dieron hace una semana para que lo pasaran por los altavoces y me inspirara. Me guié por orden alfabético. _Alquimia_. Comencé a mezclar venenos, hasta que creé un ácido. Con una sola gota lo que la mezcla se deshacía como helado derretido. _Balas_. Tomé una pistola y comencé a disparar. C, D, E, F, G…_ Granadas_. Comencé a correr y a quitarle el seguro a la granada. Lo arrojé contra los maniquís y todos salieron volando por los aires quemados. Seguí con todo el alfabeto para terminar.

-La técnica secreta que pedimos a todos, y para demostrar esa prueba deberá pelear y vencer contra los maniquís-robots. Tiene veinte minutos para crear algo para demostrar sus técnicas secretas y ganarles a los maniquís.-Me informaron los jueces.

En veinte minutos creé un artefacto hecho con hilos, una batería de uranio y mini robots de acero doblado y derretido. Es SI lo podría crear en la arena, entre las cosas de la cornucopia y las cosas de la arena… sería pan comido.

-Aquí está, ustedes solo suelten a esas máquinas.-Dije mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción "Master of puppets" de Metalica.

Soltaron a unos quince robots de tres metros de altura cada uno. Activé mi artefacto con un pequeño golpe al interruptor mientras tocaba la batería nuclear. De la nada los pequeños robots de mi artefacto se elevaron como si fueran fantasmas flotantes. Los de mi artefacto medían lo mismo que yo y pesaban sólo un octavo de lo que peso, y eran cuatro, o sea que era ligero. Dos robots intentaron atacarme, pero di una patada y los _mini-mes _ me imitaron. De una patada destruimos al primer robot. El segundo sólo tuve que hacer el movimiento de agarrar algo y sacarle las tripas. Al igual que los _mini-mes_ le arrancaron la cabeza al robot y destruyeron su ordenador central. Saqué una navaja escondida debajo de mis mangas, al igual que mis pequeñas creaciones sacaron machetes gigantes. Comencé a partir robots, al igual que mis aliados destruían a las de los lados y las de atrás que me rodeaban. Y partía sesos de robots y ellos también. Asesinamos a todos los robots en cinco minutos. Apagué el interruptor y los robots cayeron como si nunca hubieran tenido vida. Acto seguido comenzaron a sonar aplausos ensordecedores.

-¡Bravo! ¡Muy bien señorita! ¡Determinaremos sus calificaciones!-Me felicitó un señor gordo y bigotes:-¡Siguiente! ¡Traigan a Fabian Payne!-

Salí con una sonrisa enorme de la sala. Tomé el elevador y elegí el piso cuatro.

-¡Jo! ¿Cómo te fue?-Me sorprendió Amy al llegar a la sala común.

-Yo…-Respondí con un hilillo de voz:-Me aplaudieron.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ophelia ven! ¡Le han aplaudido!-

Ophelia, Kurt y Cinna vinieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿En serio?! Felicidades Jo.-Me felicitó Cinna.

Todo fue una oleada de aplausos y felicitaciones para mí y para Cinna. ¡Oh no! Mi MP3. Pero justo después de pensar esto entró una sirvienta de la sala de entrenamiento para dármelo en las manos y decirme: "¡Felicitaciones!"

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le pregunté. Ella tenía una cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azul-grisáceos.

-Mi nombre es Helena. Tengo tiempo libre todos los días después de las once.-

-Está bien. Te veo a esa hora aquí. Tienes algo que…-

-¿Misterioso?-

-Exacto.-

-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.-

Helena se fue con su onda misteriosa dejándome con más felicitaciones.-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Había llegado el momento de ver las calificaciones. Comenzaron los comentaristas a hablar:

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Todos se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué nos van a presentar las calificaciones una semana después y no tres días después cómo habían dicho? ¡Pues no lo sé! La presidenta lo dijo. Bueno comenzemos."

En la pantalla pusieron la foto de un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes.

"Su nombre es Edward Harrison. Tiene catorce. Sus calificaciones son:

Fuerza: 7 Resistencia: 9 Inteligencia: 5 Instinto Asesino: 7 Rapidez: 4"

Sale una foto de una chica delgadísima de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel.

"Su nombre es Flower Jones. Tiene diecisiete años. Calificaciones:

Fuerza: 3 Resistencia: 9 Inteligencia: 9 Instinto Asesino: 8 Rapidez: 10"

Ahora una foto de un chico rubio de ojos azules. Gilipollas.

"Chris Wolberrie. Edad, diecisiete años. Calificaciones:

Fuerza: 10 Resistencia: 10 Inteligencia: 10 Instinto Asesino: 9 Rapidez: 10"

De ahí en fuera fueron pasando hasta que llegaron al cuatro.

"Nombre, Cinna Mellark. Edad, dieciséis años. Calificaciones:

Fuerza: 10 Resistencia: 9 Inteligencia: 9 Instinto Asesino: 9 Rapidez: 10"

Ahora mi foto.

"Se llama Johanna Odair. Tiene dieciséis. Calificaciones:

Fuerza: 10 Resistencia: 10 Inteligencia: 10 Instinto Asesino: 10 Rapidez: 10"

Ni yo me lo creía. Todos dejaron de poner atención a la televisión para ponerme atención. A mí y a Cinna.

-¡Qué calificaciones! ¡Felicitaciones!-Dijeron casi todos.

Siguieron pasando tributos. Dieron las diez y todos se fueron a dormir. Yo me quedé en la sala con la excusa de que quería estar sola aquí. Pasó una hora en la que no dejé de escuchar "I'm not O.K.", me describía a la perfección. No estoy bien. Pero con esas calificaciones… estoy bien ahora. "I'm O.K now (I'm O.K. now)".

La hora de espera concluyó. De las sombras salió Helena.

-Te cité aquí porque estoy segura de que tú no eres una sirvienta. No lo eres.-Dije seria en cuanto apareció.

-Bien, adivinaste.-El semblante de Helena se oscureció:-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Quiero saber quién eres en realidad, te dejaré si me lo dices.-

-Bueno, promete que no le dirás a nadie. Soy la hija de la presidenta. A veces me pongo así para estar entre gente normal. Odio la vida como ricachona floja.-

-Sólo hazme un favor…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Cinna resulta vencedor hazle saber que lo extrañaré. Y haz que jamás vuelvan estas cosas, estos estúpidos juegos de mierda. Hazle a tu mamá pucheritos, qué sé yo.-

-Haré lo posible, yo tampoco quiero estos juegos. Buenas noches, mañana no nos veremos, estaré en casa estudiando.-

-Buena suerte y espero y tu madre no te coma.-

Helena se fue, después del día siguiente se volvieron a ver para hablar y también toda la semana siguiente. Después de esa semana empezarían las entrevistas, obligatorias para todo Panem.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Llego el afamado día. Mi estilista me llevó a mi habitación para jugar con el maquillaje y el vestuario. Cuando terminó…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Upps se me acabo la tinta y las hojas! Gracias por leer, son las diez y media de la noche y se supone debería estar dormida o viendo avatar: la leyenda de Aang

Oigan! Haré un fic de My Chemical Romance! Ciara si lees esto incluiré a Josh Hutcherson! Y Ana, incluiré a One Direction! Jeje y tambnn estará Billie Joe Armstrong! Y James de Metalica!

Esta cosa de abajo sirve para dejar review! Úsenla! Hasta otra y nos leeremos el otro sábado!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Hoy es el día de actualizaciones, you know… okis, dejaré de hablar en spanglish :D como siempre agradecimientos y mensajirijillos (feel like Flanders) :D

Gracias a **Magua**, te salió muy bueno tu fic de la princesa Mononoke, DEBO ver esa película. También gracias a **Ana Laura**, juju de digo que te hagas cuenta aquí, algún día tu imaginación no podrá más y comenzaras a hacer borradores en Word, y cuando menos te des cuenta estarás subiendo los fics y yo dejándote reviews. También graxiwis a **Ciara**, mugres ejercicios de conta, con trabajos y les entiendo. Gracias por igual a **Angelica**, también te incito a que te hagas la cuenta aquí para que subas lo que tu imaginación ha hecho acerca de Dead Rising. Gracias a **Gatt-Chan**, me dejaste el review en el primer capi nada más, pero gracias. Además espero tu prólogo de "Imán", juju estuvo buenísima la historia… desde que leí la saga no vuelvo a ver las gomitas de osito con los mismos ojos XD. Y por último gracias a **Chica Joker**, te juro que tu fic de Death note te quedará buenísimo :D te lo juro y yo lo leeré, desde antes que lo publiques ya tienes seguidora: YO!

Este fic es patrocinado por el Gato interdimensional! :D Difundan esta campaña en sus fics, e incítenlos a que sigan esta campaña, una vez que hayan publicado esto en uno de sus fics, avísenle a Gatt-Chan, porque habrá un PREMIOOOOOOOO! :d

Sin más distracciones ni **Chismorreo** (XD saben a que me refiero Ciara, Ana y Angelica?), aquí está el capítulo cincooooooo! :d Join the black parade… digo enjoy it! :)

Y por cierto, que yo me acuerde TODOS y cada uno de los capítulos se basaron, se basan y se basarán en canciones, y no nada más para este fic, sino para los otros. El 1er capi se basó en, aunque ustedes no lo crean, en la canción Skylines and turnstiles :D traducción: remaches y horizontes, de My Chemical Romance. El 2do capi se basó en "This is how I dissapear", de My Chemical Romance, igualmente. El 3er capi se basó en Black Treacle, de los "Artic Monkeys". El 4to capi se basó, como pudieron notar, en "Master of puppets", de "Metalica", y este se basa en "Kill all your friends", de My Chemical Romance.

**Los Juegos del trece**

**Capítulo cinco.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Llego el afamado día. Mi estilista me llevó a mi habitación para jugar con el maquillaje y el vestuario. Cuando terminó…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Me veía hermosa. Ni yo me lo creía.

Llevaba un vestido de strapples en forma de corazón. Estaba todo pegado hasta la cadera, de ahí se soltaba hasta el suelo. Era color azul y llevaba dibujos, solo que estos en vez de tener tiburones tenía peces globo y cuevas donde sólo se veían ojos. Era de un color azul mar, así que los dibujos simulaban como si estuvieran debajo del mar. Mi peinado era nada más y nada menos que sólo el cabello suelto, ondulado y hermoso. Mis **tirabuzones* **estaban bien definidos, mi pelo se veía como húmedo a causa de un gel de peinar especial, que olía a frambuesa. Y mis zapatos, esos todavía no me los daban, pero vi que Amy traía una caja de zapatos color azul con un moño plateado. Me los dio y los vi; unos zapatos de tacón color azul mar y detalles en plata. Me los puse y noté que estaban cómodos. No como todos los tacones que me he puesto, incomodísimos hasta la… bueno en fin, eran cómodos.

-Da la vuelta.-Me dijo Amy al contemplarme.

Obedecí a lo que me dijo y di una vuelta levantando los brazos.

-Te ves genial. ¡Wow! Increíble. Te ves… perfecta.-

-Gracias, dígame ¿Me veo bien?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Te ves a la perfección De verdad.-

Salimos de la habitación. Vi a Cinna, traía un smoking negro, debajo una camiseta color azul, uno que no sé cómo describir pero combinaba con sus ojos, y por último unos zapatos de vestir negros de charol ¡Por dios! Estaba con un peinado tipo arreglado-despeinado, y se veía increíble.

-Bien, veo que los dos están listos. Vayan al edificio de entrevistas. Está en frente del edificio de preparación etc., etc. Vayan rápido, no tenemos todo el día, las entrevistas comienzan en media hora. Y creo que es hora que les apliquen el químico **Finniano***.-

A continuación nos pusieron un químico, no se movió nada, nos dijeron que el químico se pondría en acción durante las entrevistas.

Nos dirigimos al edificio, y de ahí nos recibieron con bocadillos; tartas de atún, mouse de salmón y canapés. De los nervios comí en total una bandeja de todo. Y además como nos estaban sirviendo refrescos y malteadas, me tomé dos malteadas de fresa, un refresco de cola y ya tenía en mis manos un refresco de naranja con hielos bebido sólo unos cuantos sorbitos. Le di otro sorbo, las entrevistas todavía no empezaban. Había pantallas por toda la sala para que nosotros también pudiéramos ver las entrevistas. De repente las pantallas se encendieron, mostrando al mismo señor que fue comentarista en el desfile de tributos y durante las calificaciones. Pero esta vez vestía un traje de todos los colores ¡Así es! De TODOS y cada uno de los colores.

-¡Buenas noches Panem y al Nuevo Capitolio! ¡Y buenas noches a todos los tributos! Hoy serán las entrevistas, estoy muy seguro de que ustedes querrán conocer las historias de los tributos que hoy nos acompañan. Bien, comenzaremos con el distrito uno. Con ustedes, ¡Edward Harrison!-Dijo el comentarista ya sentado.

Entonces apareció de la nada un chico pelirrojo y de unos ojos verdes, engalanado con un traje que parecía era de seda color oro, su camiseta color bronce y su corbata color plateada, al igual que los zapatos. Distrito uno, típico.

-Hola Edward, bien ¿Cómo te gusta que te digan?-

-Ed, sí, Ed está bien.-

-Bien Ed, dinos como estás.-

-Estoy bien. Eso creo.-

-Tu edad ya la sabemos. Pero, dime… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-¿A los juegos? Bueno, me eligieron, que más.-

-Okay… creo que esa es un poco corta la respuesta. No hablas mucho ¿Cierto?-

-Te seré sincero, estoy nervioso. Si no me hubieran puesto ese fijador para que no sudaras ahora mismo estuviera sudando como cerdo. Además me estaría mordiendo las uñas.-

-Bueno, en la boleta nos marcan que en fuerza tienes siete, en resistencia nueve, en inteligencia ¿Cinco?, si cinco, en I.A. siete y en rapidez cuatro ¿Es que entraste en pánico?-

-Sí, tengo esquizofrenia controlada a base de medicamentos. Aunque sigo diciendo que ahí está Bum, la roca parlanchina.-

Todo el mundo río, incluso yo.

-No tengo nada más que decir, y no quiero decir más. No quiero que se sepa más acerca de mi vida, así que adiós, nos vemos en… hum… solo hasta luego.-Dijo antes de levantarse, irse por la puerta y cerrarla.

-Eso fue sencillo. Damas y caballeros, démosle una cálida bienvenida a ¡Flower Jones!-

La chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y cuerpo de muñeca apareció en escena, con un vestido de tirantes delgados color dorado, con dos tiras diagonales que iban desde su cintura subiendo hasta debajo de su pecho, y sus zapatos eran color plata. Iba peinada con un chongo y algunos mechones rizados medio rubios sueltos. Además traía un broche color bronce con detalles en plata.

-¡Hola Flower! Dinos… ¿Qué tal te va?-

-Bien, al parecer el cielo se puso a mi favor y tengo la maravillosa oportunidad de ganar estos juegos. Y además ganarles a estas bolas de basura, incluidos TODOS en el capitolio. Incluido usted… ja, ja, ja. Es broma. Espero que de verdad no se la hayan creído. Bueno, lo de los tributos estúpidos es verdad. Nadie tiene capacidad asesina, no más que yo.-

-¿Y qué me dices de los tres que obtuvieron calificaciones casi perfectas?-

-Sólo tuvieron suerte, aunque siguen siendo una bola de perdedores. Y eso de levantarle el dedo al capitolio mismo es una gran estupidez, eso sólo demuestra que Johanna Odair es una puta frustrada, Chris sólo un maldito gay, y Cinna un egocéntrico.-

-Vaya, eso es fuerte. Bien, parece que ya es hora de que te vayas, suerte, la necesitarás para que los tres no te partan la cara tras bastidores.-

-No lo harán, son demasiado débiles. Bien, adiós público que tanto me ama.-Dijo antes de salir por la puerta contraria a la mía.

-Bien, ahora toca el turno de Chris Wolberrie, pasa, "Catito".-

Gilipollas pasó a la sala y se sentó. Traía puesto un traje color blanco, con una camiseta verde debajo, y la corbata azul, un azul que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos… ¡Yuck! Ni yo me creo que esté diciendo esto, puaj.

-Bien, hola Chris ¿Qué cuentas?-

-Números.-

Todo el público río.

-Ya, en serio, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, considerando que moriré en unos cuantos días, bien.-

Más risas.

-¿A qué viene eso? Si tienes las mejores calificaciones.-

-Puede que tenga buenas calificaciones, pero no me atreveré a matar a nadie. Yo no soy nadie para decidir quién vive y quién no, no tengo derecho a arrebatar ninguna vida humana. Sólo lo haría en caso de que me encariñe con alguien de los juegos y alguna otra persona lo mate, sólo por eso. De ahí en fuera soy un blanco fácil. A todos los tributos; háganme un favor y mátenme en la cornucopia, mátenme sin torturas ni sufrimiento, de cualquier manera ¿Qué más puedo perder?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Mis padres acaban de morir asesinados, por un famoso ladrón de guante blanco y asesino en serie. Un tipo me bajó a mi novia, convenciéndola de que lo más probable es que no regresaría a casa, que mejor se despidiera de mí, para que me dejara ir más rápido. Mis padres murieron una semana antes de la cosecha, y lo de mi novia fue el mismo día. Pero tengo algo que decirle a ese hijo de puta.-

-Díselo, vamos, ningún tipo le baja la novia a otro.-

-"It's not a fashion statement, it's a fucking deathwish." –

Sin querer aplaudí y las cámaras voltearon a verme durante unos segundos.

-Ya tienes fanáticas ¿Cierto Johanna?-Dijo el comentarista, a lo que yo me sonrojé.

Todo el público río ante esta broma.

-Dime, que yo sepa esa es una canción de antes que se formara Panem, del grupo del antiguo Nueva Jersey llamado My Chemical Romance, ¿Cierto? Y si es así ¿De dónde los conoces?-

-A mi me encantan las antigüedades, cuando cumplí cinco años, su disco número uno fue la primera antigüedad que me regalaron. Me encantó, ahorré para comprar más discos. Y de repente vi más antigüedades, libros, videojuegos, comics, e incluso unas caricaturas de ojos grandotes llamados animes.-

-Mmm… a mí me tocó ver algunas de esas cosas, dinos tus gustos…-

-Bueno, en comics amo "Los vengadores", "Hulk", "El hombre araña" y "Capitán América". El penúltimo apenas y puedo ver el comic, está ya muy deteriorado. Y "Capitán América" es un tesoro de familia, lo tenían mis antepasados, decían mis abuelos que desde antes de la formación de Panem.-De repente Gilipollas, digo Chris, se le salió una lágrima.

-Vaya, estás llorando.-

-Sí, y no me importa en lo absoluto. Y recuerdo también que mis abuelos me regalaron el disco "Master of puppets", de Metalica, también era una reliquia familiar, al igual que "The black parade" e "If", de Mindless Self Indulgence.-Le surgieron un poco de más lágrimas. Me dio un poco de lástima mezclada con tristeza y compasión.

-¿Quieres detenerte?-

-No, no lo haré. Recuerdo que también mi abuelo me regaló consolas antiguas y videojuegos, son geniales. Me encanta "the legend of Zelda", y también amo "Devil May Cry", y por supuesto no olvido "Fire Emblem" ni "Kingdom Hearts".-

-Bueno, veo que comenzaste a llorar ¿Por qué?-

-Verás, cuando era niño mis abuelos me contaban historias, de todo tipo, mientras me ponían discos de las bandas ya mencionadas y otras. Todo esto hasta que un día, mi abuelo fue asesinado por una rastrevíspula. Y mi abuela se quedó sin mi abuelo, y se volvió loca. Hasta que se suicidó con unas sábanas de el manicomio.-

-Triste historia, Chris, te deseo una gran suerte, está claro que no pierdes tus principios morales fácilmente. Y si sobrevives, te deseo buena vida.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Gili… ¡Agh! Chris antes de retirarse.

-Bien, démosle un aplauso muy grande a ¡Keista Moshi!-

A continuación entró una niña de trece años con rasgos tipo cabello negro, lacio, los ojos delgados y alargados, unas grandes pestañas, labios rojos y piel pálida. Sus ojos eran los más negros que vi alguna vez en mi vida. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco, son una manga larga y la otra sin manga, y el vestido le iba por la rodilla cayendo desde la cadera adornada con un precioso cinturón verde, y los aretes, collar y pulsera eran color azul. Sus zapatos de piso eran verdes. Definitivamente sus diseñadores hicieron notar su inocencia.

-Hola…-Saludó la niña tímidamente.

-¿Cómo estás Keista?-

-Bien, creo.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Nada más para decir?-

-Pues no lo creo, considerando mis calificaciones.-

-¡Por favor! Si obtuviste 7 en resistencia, 7 en fuerza, 9 en instinto asesino, 10 en inteligencia y 8 en rapidez.-

-Sí, pero hay mejores que yo, no tengo mucha esperanza. No tengo mucho que decir de mi vida, a excepción de que soy del distrito dos, sé de electrónica, mucho, y les digo a mis amigos, gracias, gracias por su amistad, por haber sido tan buenos conmigo, confidentes, parte de mi, y al mismo tiempo no. Siempre los recordaré, créanme. Por favor, no me apetece hablar más. Gracias.-

Todo el público, incluso algunos tributos y yo, nos levantamos y aplaudimos. La niña sólo dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta contraria. Incluso el comentarista hizo una cara de sorprendido.

-Muy bien, pasemos ahora con el distrito tres, con ustedes… ¡Michaelangelo McPherson!-

A continuación salió un muchacho de dieciocho vestido con un traje rojo como la sangre, y su corbata era negra. Sus zapatos también eran negros, y la camisa que traía debajo era color blanco. El chico tenía el cabello negro con un mechón de ¿Morado? Sí, un rayo morado. Entonces. Su piel era un color normal, ni pálida ni muy morena, era como un blanco tostado. Sus ojos eran azul cielo, y era delgado, alto y usaba lentes de media luna. Se veía realmente extraño, se veía como un artista.

-Bien, hola Mike. Bueno… ¿Qué nos cuentas?-

-Nada interesante, sólo que, bueno, dejé a mi familia, amigos y a mi novia, a todos con un gran dolor a causa de estos estúpidos juegos y también por el hijo de perra que los creó. Eso es todo.-

-¡Wow! ¿Tus amigos?-

-Ellos son Hanna, Lucille, Jared, Simon, Raymundo, Cicerbita, Blossom, y mi novia Elec. Su nombre es Electricity, ya que nació durante un apagón. Y lo que sus padres necesitaban era a ella, al igual que la electricidad. Y como nació en el mismo instante en el que volvió la luz, por eso se llama Electricity, porque cuando vino ella, vino la electricidad.-

-¿Cómo reaccionó tu familia al saber que tendrías una gran oportunidad de gloria?-

-¿No querrás decir suicidio?-

-Nop, dije ¡Gloria!-

-Bueno, ellos lloraron, dijeron que fuera fuerte, que tenían esperanza, aunque yo sinceramente no pienso lo mismo.-Las últimas palabras las dijo decaído.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque hay competidores muy fuertes, y creo que ya no volveré para ver a mi familia, amigos, y en especial a mi novia y a mi futuro hijo.-

Sonaron gemidos y respingos de consternación, de sorpresa, y algunos de indignación.

-¿Futuro hijo?-

-Sí, mi novia tendrá un hijo mio. Pero ya no podré ver, no lo veré crecer, no haré nada de lo que tenía planeado. Porque no viviré para contarlo.-

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡No seas pesimista!-

-No soy pesimista, sólo soy realista. Y si me disculpan, no quiero ser visto por una bola de personas crueles que sólo disfrutan mi sufrimiento. Mike fuera, paz.-

Mike se fue, me dejó intrigada, como si pudiera hacerlo mi aliado, por lo menos hasta que todos muramos.

-Bien, en ese caso ¡Un aplauso para Jointh Odd!-

Entonces salió una chica alta de diecisiete años, se me figuraba una persona horrible de sólo ver su cara; amargada y cínica. Le hicieron su entrevista, la cual no me interesó en lo absoluto, pero ahora seguía Cinna.

-Bien, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Cinna Mellark.-

Casi todos los presentes aplaudieron, de hecho creo que todos, y las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas.

-Bien Cinna, vimos que esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa al llegar al Capitolio ¿Por qué?-

-Porque vi que esta era una hermosa ciudad, con muy hermosa gente, y en especial con una muy buena cantidad de hermosas chicas.-

Las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron como DESQUICIADAS, yo sabía que yo no era fumada, yo era loca natural. Pero ellas se fumaban de la negra. Por dios.

-Veo que ya tienes fans. Y dime ¿Hay alguna chica en casa? Sabemos que Johanna es tu mejor amiga…-

-¿Y? Es mi mejor amiga, nada más. Y no ha llegado la chica que de verdad me enamore. Mi única respuesta de los últimos dieciséis años.-

-Eso es mucho, y si ganas ¿Qué harás?-

-Primero que nada, lamentar la muerte de todos los tributos, o casi todos, a excepción de los que me intentaran matar.-

-Bien, eso es una respuesta concreta ¿Algo más? Nada, bien, gracias, y espero que te vaya bien en los juegos.-

Cinna se fue por la puerta contraria y… ¡Las decoraciones de mi vestido comenzaron a moverse! Los ojos que se veían eran delfines en una cueva, que comenzaron a salir ¡Y salpicar agua! Así como el efecto de las llamas, sólo que esta vez con agua.

-¡Johanna! ¡Te ves bien! ¿Y qué onda con los delfines? Salpican agua, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-Nuestros estilistas, Amy y Kurt, lo inventaron. La sustancia se llama Finniana. O químico Finniano. Es muy bueno.-

-Y dime algo… ¿Por qué nos hiciste una seña de grosería?-

-¿Por qué me aplaudieron más cuando la hice?-

-Tuche. Bueno, no respondas esa si quieras, pero sí respóndenos esta ¿Por qué aplaudiste cuando Chris nombró la canción?-

-Porque a mi me gusta mucho su música, sólo que me gusta también un poco más pesada.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, tipo Metalica, Megadeth, Bullet for my Valentine, cosas así, aunque también amo a Mindless Self Indulgence y a los Artic Monkeys.-

-Bueno ¿Nada más que agregar?-

-Sí, esto…-Concluí con una sonrisa de grinch y levantando mi dedo del medio hacía el público, que respondió de una manera muy buena.

Salí por la otra puerta. Cinna estaba esperándome. Junto con Ophelia, Amy y Kurt. Me aplaudieron y nos fuimos a nuestro piso. Estaba nerviosa, mañana sería el último día antes de los juegos. Un estúpido día para despedirnos de la seguridad del mundo exterior, y despedirnos de nuestro raciocinio, conciencia, libertad e inocencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Me fui a darme un baño y a dormir, aún no estaba lista para morir. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya no había nada que perder. Bien, bola de estúpidos hijos de puta del capitolio, nos vemos. Hasta mañana Panem, hasta mañana.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Bieeeeeeen?! Que les pareció? Pues siento que ahora sí este capi es más largo que los otros, no puse las demás entrevistas porque no tenían mucha relevancia, pero espero que les guste :D bien, ya sé que me atrasé, pero era por lo mismo de que el capi esta larguillo ñ.nU además de que hoy subo mi fic de My Chemical Romance mis chicoooooos!

Otro comercial: ¡Si te gusta Panda olvídate de ellos! Sólo son una copia de Green Day y My Chemical Romance D: "Perdona los malos pensamientos", tiene la misma letra pero traducida al español que "Drowing Lessons" (traducc. Lecciones de ahogamiento) de MCR, y "Miedo a las alturas", es lo mismo que "It's not a fashion statement, It's a fucking deathwish"(traducción: No es una ley/régimen de moda, es un pinche/maldito/cabrón/jodido deseo de muerte), se los juro! DI NO A LA PANDATERÍA! D:

Bien, saludithooos y ooootro comercial:

"Si son de otro país, y están leyendo esta historia, por favor háganme un favorsotototote: ¿Me pueden decir alguna leyenda de su país? Porfa! No me lo dejaron de tarea ni nada, esuque quiero saber más de la cultura del país… **Paula**, me puedes contar la leyenda de los rostros de Bélmez pofiwiss? Graxias y nos veremos… lo de abajo sirve pa' dejar review, úsenlo :D

Nos veremos!

**Tirabuzones**: Al cabello rizado se le dice "rizos", el lacio no tiene nombre, y a las ondulaciones (bien de física XD) del cabello ondulado se les llama tirabuzones.

**Finniano**: Sip, lo saqué del nombre Finn de Hora de aventura :D una de mis caricaturas favoritas: "hora de aventura, llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy lejanas, con Jake el perro, y Finn el humano…", y mejor dejo de cantar.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí vengo con otro capi de los juegos del trece, enjoy, y sinceramente, descubrí algo nuevo esta semana: no hay nada peor que alguien SUPER MEGA HIPER celoso, NADA te da más miedo, excepto gaynondorf en tanga y 6 llamadas perdidas de tu mamá XD y también la leyenda de verónica D: que miedo, en serio, desde el día en que me contaron la leyenda no vuelvo a ver los espejos con los mismos ojos. :D bien, agradecimientos paraaaaa: **Ana, Ciara, Magua, Angelica y todos los demás que estén leyendo esto, aunque no me dejen review, graciasss! :D**

Sin más preámbulo mi fic, ya saben en dónde se quedó, Johanna se duerme so…

Enjoy it! Nos vemos al final del capi! :D Oh por cierto, un amigo (Thommy) me recomendó un anime llamado Another, ya lo estoy viendo. Así que si te gusta mucho el gore y el misterio (y la sangre) ¡Este anime es para ti! Mucha sangre :D está genial, se ve como una chica muere porque la punta de una sombrilla le atravesó la garganta :) y como una enfermera es aplastada por un elevador :'D y más que nada, me encanta la trama, y siempre hay misterios que te ocultan ;D y luego está otra escena gore donde un tipo se estaba ahogando en el mar, y de repente llega un yate, y ya ven que cuando va por el mar la espumita que deja es blanca, pues ahí de blanca que estaba se vuelve roja y sale el cuerpo del chico volando todo ensangrentado y mutilado :'D y el final bueno…no se los arruinaré por si lo quieren ver, pero hay muchas, muchas, MUCHAS más muertes :) Y por cierto, sorry por tardar en actualizar, pero la razón se las digo hasta el final

Capi inspirado en 'Drowing lessons' de My Chemical Romance y Public enemy no. 1 de Megadeth :D

**Los juegos del trece.**

**Capítulo 6**

Desperté. Ya había pasado el día libre antes de los juegos, no había hecho nada en especial más que hablar con Cinna, decirle que lo valoro mucho como amigo, que nada en estos juegos nos separará salvo la muerte. Esto es muy difícil. Y también creo que Chris no será tan sanguinario, pero en cualquier caso mejor me cuido. Me fijé en mi reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, estúpido despertador. No sabía por qué jodidos Ophelia había puesto el despertador a esa hora. Esto es horrible, acabo de recodar que hoy son los estúpidos y jodidos juegos. Y… oh mierda, alguien toca a la puerta, si es Ophelia, me niego a ir a los juegos.

-Jo abre, soy Amy.-

-Ya voy…-

-Bien, son las cinco de la mañana, báñate y te daré la ropa con la que te vestirás.-

-Sí, pero, es que…-

-No quieres ir ¿Verdad?-

-No, tengo miedo. Aunque me haya mostrado indiferente de verdad estoy asustada. Tengo miedo de morir.-

-Te irá bien, lo sabes. Mira, sólo te digo algo, si no mueres y ganas los juegos, seguirás viviendo. Y si mueres, pues entonces no tendrás que vivir para ver la mierda que sigue. Cada cosa tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo. Ahora alístate que a las siete de la mañana tenemos que estar allá.-

-Sí.-

Me bañé, con el mismo método del primer día. Una vez que salí me puse la ropa interior y le abrí a Amy.

-Listo, aquí traigo tu ropa. Este atuendo usarán todos los tributos.-Me dio una chaqueta de un material extraño que se pegaba a la piel, de color morado. Con lo único que se podría camuflar esta cosa era con ardillas pintadas, nieve tóxica o con mucha suerte vómito. De sólo pensarlo me daba asco.

-Pero antes, la camiseta.-

Esta si la iba a usar de camuflaje en cualquier caso, cambiaba de color al ambiente donde lo pusieras, como un camaleón. Era genial, lástima que la usaría debajo, a menos que me quite la chaqueta y me deje la camiseta puesta y en la noche me la ponga para mantener el calor, pero ¿Y si nos ponen en un desierto? ¡Agh! No sé cuál será la arena, que rabia me da.

-Y los pantalones ¿O no me digas que te piensas ir de stripper?-Preguntó Amy con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-No, creo que todos los tributos hombres se desmayarían.-Después las dos soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Toma.-Amy me dio los pantalones, eran del mismo material que la chaqueta, sólo que tenían una textura como de látex, eran de color negro. Bien, podría servirme de algo. Me dieron un cinturón con bolsitas; para dagas, espadas, pistolas, municiones, granadas y municiones de resortera. E incluso bolsitas que podrían servirme para guardar alimentos. Pero todo estaba vacío.

-Baja a la planta baja para que te lleven a la arena. Desayunarán en el camino.-

-Ah-ha.-Asentí con la cabeza.

Fui al comedor para tomar un poco de fruta, tomé unas manzanas bien rojas, en ese momento me sentí como Ryuk, con una adicción a las manzanas, sólo pensaba en manzanas. Pregunté a la "sirvienta" Helena en dónde se encontraba Cinna, pero no me pudo contestar, no lo sabía. Aunque me dijo que Cinna y ella se habían hecho muy amigos, y que ella estaba enamorada de él. Sólo le bastaron unas cuantas semanas.

Me dirigí al elevador, lo pedí y oprimí el botón para la planta baja. Ahí me llevó. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas negras, no entraba nada de luz. Nos dijeron que fuéramos a buscar a nuestro compañero tributo de nuestro distrito. Encontré a Cinna sentado en un sillón comiendo unas moras, y a un lado de estas había ¡Manzanas! Genial, más manzanitas para mí. Oh sí, soy un Shinigami poderoso al que sobornan con manzanas. Sólo me faltaban los ojos amarillos y un cuerpo más degenerado. Comí las tres manzanas del frutero en menos de cinco minutos. Después tomé a mi amigo de la mano-en una forma amigable, no vayan a pensar mal con su perversa y retorcida mentecilla, que sólo somos amigos- para ir a la puerta dónde nos dijeron debíamos estar. Salimos por la puerta, pero en vez de haber luz, había como una especie de pasillo negro hecho como de tela que no dejaba ver nada de luz. Caminé derecho y a unos tres metros de dónde salí había otra puerta, la abrí y entré junto con Cinna.

-Distritos uno al seis, listo.-

-Nos sentamos y nos pusieron unos cinturones, después de la nada salió una mesa con nuestro desayuno. Traté de comer todo lo que pude, no sabía cuándo volvería a hacerlo. No había engordado mucho durante mis dos semanas, ya que en mi distrito estaba muy, muy, muy bien alimentada. Sólo que durante mi estancia aquí mi dieta estaba basada sólo en carne grasosa, costillas en salsa BBQ, pasteles, helados, dulces, merengues, cremas, frutas achocolatadas y malteadas llenas de azúcar. Bueno, no era ni muy delgada ni muy gorda. Tenía piernas desarrolladas a causa de nadar en el mar y caminar a todos lados. No tenía mucha cadera que digamos, mi cintura no era de muñeca plástica, pero si era delgada, y ejem… ejem, un poco más arriba era "normal", dentro de lo que cabe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

En cuanto terminamos de comer nos llevaron a unas habitaciones subterráneas, creo que la mamá de Cinna decía que se llamaban "corrales", ahí nos dejaban con nuestros estilistas para los últimos detalles. Pero como en mi caso no había mucho que hacer, llamaron a alguien para que me inyectaran el rastreador. Sentí horrible al ver como una aguja se introducía en mi brazo. Después salió un pequeño puntito de sangre, y como no soporto verla ni un poco, casi me desmayo.

-Respira Johanna, todo saldrá bien. Espira antes de que te quedes sin aire.-

Mi respiración estaba muy, muy, MUY entrecortada. Parecía asmática. Comencé a respirar un poco más profundo y despacio. Sentí como había más flujo de oxígeno en mis pulmones y en mi cerebro. De repente me dijeron que me pusiera en una plataforma, y así lo hice. Después la plataforma fue rodeada por un tubo de plástico transparente. Y al final comenzaron a subir la plataforma, y yo comencé a decirle adiós a Amy, una gran amiga durante mi estancia. Y también recuerdo a Helena, no me despedí de ella ¿O sí? No sé, pero la iba a extrañar. Me sorprende que ella era la hija de la presidenta, pero a mí no me tocó conocer a Helena la hija de la presidenta, yo conocí a Helena, la rebelde, la misteriosa, extraña y a veces dulce Helena, una chica normal.

Una vez que estuve del todo en la arena, teníamos que correr, en palabras de Ophelia, "para no darse duchas de sangre". Observé la arena, nos encontrábamos en las plataformas, y frente a nosotros la cornucopia. Y ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba; granadas, pistolas, un hacha, 3 dagas, un par de katanas, botiquín de primeros auxilios y una enorme cantidad de químicos. Y lo que necesito ¡Baterías, metal y cables de cobre! Los necesito para hacer mi creación robótica.

Pero la arena… es una pradera, sólo hay 3 montes, uno al centro, otro a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Siendo más precisos, un monte al centro, uno al este y otro al oeste. Y al norte se veían unas ruinas escondidas entre árboles, maleza y demás. Y por último al sur había un bosque de altos pinos. Sesenta segundos, sesenta solo para poner a prueba mi jugada. Sabía a la perfección que casi todos aquí eran unos malditos sanguinarios. Un minuto cuenta regresiva y contando. Miré a Cinna, una mirada de esas de: "Arriésgate, pero no demasiado, por favor." Él comprendió el mensaje. Me pongo en posición para correr.

Dan la alarma de que ya podemos salir.

Corrí rumbo al armamento perfecto para mí. Tomé una mochila vacía y empecé a meter lo que me servía; granadas, pistolas, municiones, dinamita, fósforos, velas, linternas, baterías, metal, cables de cobre, un mini-equipo de primeros auxilios, ya que el completo me lo gano la tipa presumida. Tomo algunas cosas como desinfectante para agua, garbanzos, judías y frijoles sin cocer, dulces y lo último que soy capaz de tomar son los sables, las katanas, las dagas y una cobija pequeña. La mochila sí que aguantaba. Pero me hacían falta varias cosas para sobrevivir. Además los equipos de acampar completos, los de cocina enteros, el agua y algunos explosivos y armas de fuego más y menos potentes estaban en manos de los demás tributos. Y había otras cosas, como los botiquines más completos no sé dónde estaban. El arco estaba claro que lo dejaron para Cinna, y las armaduras las tenían los distritos 1 y 2. Busqué a Cinna con la vista, iba directo hacía las ruinas. Corrí hacía a él pero…

Un chiquillo del siete se me atravesó, con un hacha en mano, dispuesto a asesinarme. Como no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, el chico levantó su hacha, y casi me da en el brazo, de no ser porque lo quité me lo habría mutilado. Pero me rebanó un pedazo de piel, y ahora mi herida sangraba como la grasa de una carne para hamburguesas. Hablando de un modo menos 'gore'.

Justo después del incidente con el hacha, se cruzo una niñita de trece años, del distrito diez. Entonces mi contrincante se percató y sin previo aviso sacó un martillo, se dio la vuelta y le dio en la cabeza con él a la niñita. Murió al instante, y como no traía nada muy valioso, más que un paquetito de galletas de avena y una bolsita de manzanas, el recogió las cosas furioso, sonaron trompetas para avisar la muerte de la niña y se dio la vuelta de nuevo dispuesto a asesinarme ¿Pero adivinen qué? Yo ya estaba lista para su (casi) seguro ataque. Así que cuando levantó en hacha, yo tomé su muñeca, la apreté, cortando su circulación. Y justo después su hacha le cayó en el pie, le hizo una herida significativa. Pero no importaba, mató a una niña indefensa, debía morir.

Después de que le sostuve la muñeca, abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a temblar y forcejar para liberarse. Pero no lo logró, lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta, y lo arrastré llevándome su martillo y su hacha, y mi mochila llena de cosas. Había un laguito como a unos diez metros, así que lo llevé hacía allá. Y entonces sostuve su cabeza, y la agache hasta que la punta de su nariz chata tocó el agua, y después se iba hundiendo más, y más, y el "pobre" no podía respirar, hacía forcejeos y cuando lograba levantar la cabeza un poco, me suplicaba: "¡Perdón!" o a veces "¡Piedad!". Siguió así como por quince minutos, hasta que después solo dejó de moverse.

Me alarmé ¡Había matado a alguien! Saqué su cuerpo del agua, y tomé su pulso…

Estaba muerto.

Ni yo era capaz de creérmelo, no podía haber matado a una persona, un ser viviente.

Entonces sonaron trompetas simbolizando la muerte de ese tributo, muerte que yo causé. Pero pues qué se podía hacer, me juré a mi misma que no mataría a alguien solo de ser absolutamente necesario. Me fijé en las cosas que traía; además de las cosas de la niña del diez, traía carne seca, vitaminas, vendas, alcohol, ungüento contra picaduras, cuerdas y baterías.

Me sentí horrible, necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido con alguien. Corrí hacía las ruinas en donde se encontraba Cinna. Al llegar a la entrada de las ruinas, noté que había pequeños estanques, pero olían raro, había arañas por doquier, serpientes y ardillas. La cena perfecta, lástima que no era buen lugar para dormir porque nuestra futura comida podría comernos.

-¡Psssst!-Hizo una voz.

-¡Psssst!-

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté susurrando.

-Yo, Cinna, estoy arriba de ti.-

-¿Eh?-

-Voltea hacía el árbol.-

Entonces volteé hacía donde estaba Cinna, y ahí estaba, trepado en una rama gigantesca, con una mochila del mismo tamaño que la mía. Me saludó y me hizo una seña para que subiera con él. Subí lo más rápido que pude, y como todavía tenía las katanas y las armas filosas en las manos y guardadas en la mochila, decidí comenzar a guardar todo. Le di unas cuantas armas de fuego a Cinna, junto con municiones, más o menos eran sólo de diez a quince, nos dieron armas de fuego, sí, pero con poca munición. Y él me dio una resortera y municiones, las cuales guardé en su respectivo compartimento. Estábamos bien armados, aunque era solo un pequeño grano de arena en el trasero de una persona, comparado con todas las armas de otros tributos. No sé cómo sobreviviríamos. Estábamos ahí, sin nada que hacer. Y yo con mi pobre y jodida conciencia asesina de chicos de otros distritos.

-Cinna…-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Quiero decirte algo, pero es algo muy malo, prométeme que no me harás nada ¿Sí?-

-Lo prometo.-

-Bueno, es que…yo, emmm-suspiré- maté a un chico.-

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!-

-¡Maté a alguien! ¡Escuchaste a la perfección!-

-Lo sé pero sólo quería hacerte enojar.-Comenzó a reír como maniático:-¡Genial! ¡Ahora tenemos un arma asesina de cincuentaisiete kilos!-

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso.-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé. Y es que esta frutita tiene mucho sentido del humor. Je, je.-Comentó con un tono de borracho-drogado.

-¿Qué comiste que te puso así?-

-Le di una mordida a esta belleza sexy de fruta.-

-¡Dame esa cosa!-

-¡No! ¡No te lleves a mi mujer-fruta!-

-¡Es hombre gay que se transformó en mujer que después se hizo lesbiana! ¡Este mango no te quiere!-

-¡Es una ella!-

-¡Es un él y dámelo!-

Le arrebaté el mago ¿Púrpura con azul? Sí, este mango era raro, y olía raro. Supuestamente los mangos debían de ser como color entre amarillo y rojo, pero este era color púrpura con azul. Tiré el mango lo más lejos que pude, y entreví unos plátanos rojos que se veían normales y olían normales. Pelé el plátano y estaba a punto de comérmelo cuando una piedrita inofensiva lo evitó. Vi quien la pudo haber lanzado pero solo vi a Michaelangelo. Me miró a los ojos, señaló a la fruta con el dedo y hacía señas de "no te lo comas" y justo después como si le cortaran la cabeza con su propio dedo y agachaba la cabeza con la lengua salida. En pocas palabras era "no te lo comas, es venenoso y te mueres si te lo comes". Y hice seña de "entendido" y después una de "ven para acá no te haré ningún daño". El vino y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bien, hola, de casualidad ¿Sabes cómo le quito ese estado a Cinna?-Dije.

-¡Soy un unicornio! ¡Wii!-Dijo Cinna medio drogado.

-¡Maldita sea no eres un unicornio!-Exclamó Michaelangelo exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Greenstap tiene el mismo problema, ya lo curé pero tardé en hacerlo, ahora está escondido y…-

-Ya no estoy escondido.-Dijo Greenstap apareciendo de repente.

-¡Mierda!-Solté la palabrota.

-Hola, me llamo Greenstap.-Saludó alegre el sujeto:-Puedes llamarme Green si quieres.-

-Bueno, me llamo Johanna, puedes llamarme Jo.-

-Ja, dejen de decirme Michaelangelo, díganme solo Mike.-

-¡Y a mi lindo díganme lindo unicornio-pony!-

-Bueno, el es Cinna, díganle Cinna, así le decimos todos. En este momento está afectado por la misma frutita que afectó a Green. Mike ¿En serio sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-¡Claro! A ver, el platanito que te dije que no comieras es venenoso, pero si tienes en el organismo a ese mango, te cura en cinco minutos. Dame uno.-

Le corté un platano al árbol, y se lo di a Mike, quien partió un pequeño trocito de plátano y se lo dio a Cinna. En ese momento no estaba muy confiada de Mike, así que si Cinna comenzaba a convulsionarse o algo así mataría a Mike y a Green. Afortunadamente Cinna se tragó el plátano y en cinco minutos se empezó a sobar la cabeza.

-¿Qu…qué me pasó?-

-Comiste un platanito drogado que se trató de robar a tu mujer mango y quedaste borracho.-Dije con un deje de sarcasmo. Soy-la-reina-del-sarcasmo.

-Bien, se empezó a hacer de noche, de hecho ya es de noche, veamos las muertes de hoy.-Sugirió Mike.

Primero apareció el chico del siete al que maté, y justo después la niña del diez al que el mató, por último un chico del trece, no sabía su nombre pero me daba lástima. Se veía muy joven, esto sólo me demuestra que estos estúpidos juegos no crean nada más que destrucción.

-Bien, Jo…quisiéramos hacer alianza contigo y Cinna, prometemos que no les haremos daño, entonces ¿Qué dicen?-Me preguntó Greenstap.

-¡Wow! Me halagan, claro, pero si es mentira lo que dicen que se pudran en el infierno.-

-Que me parta un rayo si no es cierto.-Juró Mike.

-Pues mira que a veces le pasa a la gente por…-

-¡Shhh! Cállense todos. Se acercan los profesionales.-

Nos escondimos en un hueco de un árbol y nos tapamos la boca entre todos mientras temblábamos, nuestras municiones estaban con nosotros, lástima que ahí estaba Jointh, esa chica del 3 que me caía tan mal, junto con ¡Edward! Ni yo me lo creo, y también estaba Flower, esa chica del 1 tan presumida.

-¡Vamos! Cacemos a esa perra de Johanna, a su amiguito gay y a todo el que esté aliado con ellos.-Dijo Flower.

-¡Ja, ja! De seguro gritará como niña de 4 años cuando nos vea, se nota que nos tiene miedo.-Comentó Jointh.

-S…sí.-Dijo Edward incómodo.

-¡Ahí está!-Gritó Jointh.

Comencé a subir por el árbol, mientras que Cinna apuntaba con el arco, Green sacó una katana y Mike tomó una espada de doble filo. Flower comenzó a subir con la intención de matar a mis amigos, pero Cinna intentó darle con el arco, falló pero Flower al intentar esquivar la flecha cayó del árbol y se rompió el cuello, enseguida más chicos profesionales que no vimos fueron a ver, pero Flower ya estaba muerta. Yo mientras tanto subía por el árbol intentando escapar de Jointh. Cuando ya estaba en la copa del árbol tomé mi puñal lista para defenderme.

-Ahí estás niñita…-Me dijo Jointh lista para el ataque.

Ya nos íbamos a lanzar la una contra la otra, pero escuchamos un ruido raro.

-¿Qué es eso?-Me dije a mi misma.

El ruido continuó, y de repente saltó del arbusto un lobo gigante con colmillos hasta el suelo y zarpas gigantes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bien? Qué les pareció? Tardé algo porque estaba de luto por la muerte de Mitch Lucker, así que sorry, en serio :D esperen el capi 7 y perdonen otra vez mi tardanza.

Dejenme review si quieren que siga…nah pero sus review me alegrarán el día, yo contesto todo, gracias :D

Reviews aquí abajo ;D

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
